Two Half Demon Sisters
by Tyerva Geishian
Summary: Two sisters where playing in their yard, when a mysterious boy watched them. The girls went to sleep, as the boy returned with another, only for them to be kidnapped by the boys, they learn that they're demons from a different plane..
1. The Meeting of Friends

Sisters

Chapter One: "The Meeting"

One night, Tyerva and her sister, Kyerga. Were in their front yard, sparring, when they both looked to their neighbors roof, only to see a boy with long red hair, watching them. They looked to each other, and then back to the roof, he was gone…

**Tyerva and Kyerga were of course surprised, when Tyerva finally broke the silence, saying, "Hey sis?"**

**"Yeah?"**

**"W-What time is it?"**

**"It's… WHOA! It's 11:50PM, I was wondering why it was so dark." Kyerga answered.**

**"Well, let's go to beeeeeeed." Tyerva said, yawning at the same time.**

**"I agree…" Kyerga said, walking to their tent that they were sleeping in for the night, and went to sleep.**

**In the middle of the night, Tyerva woke up, looking around, but she quickly shut her eyes, because she saw the red head boy again, but with another guy. The other one had spiky black hair, and a sword to his side. Tyerva rolled over, and woke up Kyerga, "Hm. What?" She muttered.**

**"Shh." Tyerva looked at the boys, they were still talking. Kyerga looked as well, her eyes automatically opened wide, but then had to stifle a scream, cause Tyerva placed a hand on her mouth, shaking her head. Tyerva then took the back of the tent, and ripped it, just enough for them to get threw. Kyerga went first, but when Tyerva was about half way out, she heard one of the boys yell, "Hiei! They're getting away!"**

**"What? Kurama! Why weren't you watching them!" **

**"Never mind, we need to catch them, fast!" And they stumbled out of the tent, and began chasing the two sisters. **

**"Do… you see them?" Kyerga yelled back at Tyerva.**

**"No! We can slow down!" Tyerva yelled back.**

**They both came to a slow stop, and looked around. "W-Who was they?" Tyerva asked Kyerga.**

**Kyerga looked at her, and shook her head, "I don't even wanna know." She mumbled, for an answer. **

**But they both completely froze, when a pair of hands gripped both their shoulders. "Here you are…" One of them said he had a soft, calming type of voice. Tyerva whimpered, since the voice came from behind her first, as she slowly looked back. It was the redhead. She twitched, and looked away, looking to her sister. As Her sister, looked to the person gripping her shoulders, it was the black haired one. They whimpered, as the sisters gripped the others hands. So Tyerva held Kyerga's hand, and Kyerga did the same to Tyerva's hand. **

**"Shh… don't worry, we mean you know harm." The same voice said, as he loosened his grip softly, and lowered his head, to rest it upon Tyerva's shoulder.**

**Kyerga's host was still gripping her shoulders, "Kurama, let's take them and go." He merely said. His voice sounded more, evil-ish sounding.**

**As the one called Kurama looked at him, "Hiei…" **

**"We'll do introductions there, come." He merely said, as he broke the sisters grip on each other, and just flung Kyerga over his shoulder. **

**"Fine… but Hiei, be more nice, we want them to trust us… don't you?" Kurama said, as he picked Tyerva up, holding her with both arms.**

**"Eh…" He merely answered, as they both vanished. **

**When they reappeared, they were in what looked like a house. Well… an apartment maybe. Kyerga looked to her sister, as her sister looked back to her. Both of them, their eyes were pure fear. Kurama let Tyerva down softly, and Hiei placed Kyerga down gently. They both darted away from the both of them, and hugged each other, "W-What do you want?" Tyerva finally managed to ask.**

**Kurama smiled lightly, "Don't worry, we want nothing bad. This is my apartment, our friends shall be joining us soon." He merely said, as he sat down on the chair that was in the room. It looked like a basic, living room. "This isn't my real home, I just didn't want to worry my mother with bring to females." He said, and smiled softly.**

**Hiei said nothing for the moment, as he went over to the couch, and merely sat down, his arms, and legs firmly crossed. **

**The sisters looked at them both, and then to each other, they relaxed slightly, and let go of each other. As they just knelt down, sitting on their knees. Watching the boys. Kurama looked at them, and blinked, "Oh come…" He smiled warmly, "You two should sit down on a chair or something, not the hard floor." He said gently. Kyerga tensed, as she stood and went to the other chair that was in the room. Tyerva sat next to her, which was next to Kurama. He smiled, and picked her up, sliding her upon his lap. "There." He smiled. Tyerva twitched, tensing fully, as she looked to him, pure fear in her eyes. Hiei scoffed, and looked away. **

**The sisters both jumped, when someone knocked upon the door. Hiei stood up, and walked over to it, and opened it. Only to back away, and let three others in. One had short orange hair, and a box face. The other had a short black hair, and a thug look to him. The last was the only other female; she had long light blue hair. **

**"Ah, Yusuke, I didn't expect you here so quickly." **

**"Yeah, well. Botan wanted to see the girls." The thug one said, his arms folded.**

**Botan, the girl, they guess. Smiled, as she rubbed the back of her head, "Well of course, if they're really to help us." She said.**

**The sisters looked to each other, whining softly, as Tyerva hid her face in Kurama's chest when the one called Yusuke looked at her. He blinked, and went over, and ruffled with her hair, "Aw, come on now… I'm not going to hurt you." He said, rather in a jokingly way. **

**Kurama looked down to Tyerva, and smiled lightly, "Even though he doesn't act like it, he's a nice guy. So don't worry about behind harmed, we'd never allow it." He said, stroking her hair softly. Tyerva blushed, as she nodded, and then she looked to Kyerga with one of those, 'God help me' looks. Kyerga shrugged, doing on of those, 'I can't do anything' looks. **

**Botan ran over, "Come on now, Kurama you're scaring her."**

**Kurama blinked, "Am I?" He asked, as he lowered his hand, resting it on her back. **

**Botan sighed, "Listen girls, the boys are boys, but don't' worry, none of them have the intention of harming you. Except Hiei, but that's just him."**

**Yusuke then hit Botan, "Scare them more, way to go." He said.**

**Kyerga, and Tyerva blinked, and then laughed. **

**Yusuke blinked, "Funny huh?" He asked, and smiled. As he leaned back against the wall.**

**Botan rubbed her head, where Yusuke hit her, "As I was saying… I'm Botan, and I'm the underworld guide." She said, smiling.**

**Tyerva and Kyerga blinked, nodding slightly, as they looked to the others. **

**The short orange hair guy took a step forward, "And I'm Kuwabara." He said, and smiled.**

**"I'm Yusuke." The thug one said, smiling.**

**"And I'm Kurama." He said, even though they knew. **

**"Hiei." The one with the sword merely said.**

**The sisters blinked, "…I-I'm Tyerva…" She merely said, lowering her head.**

**"…K-Kyerga." Her sister said, they were completely alike, except that they wore different color headbands. Tyerva wore a black one, and Kyerga wore a red one. **

**Botan nodded, "Alright… It's nice to meet you both. We'll explain more of ourselves later, its' past one now, and you two look dead tired." She said, as Kurama stood up, holding Tyerva. Yusuke went over to Kyerga, and picked her up, smiling. Kyerga blushed, looking up at him, tensing. As she looked to Tyerva, as the boys took them to their own room. "I'm just down the hall, and everyone staying here tonight, if you need anything, just ask." Kurama said, laying Tyerva down on one side of a bed. **

**Yusuke nodded, "And I'm just going to bed outside your room, making sure no one breaks in." He said, "And I'm not perverted." He merely added.**

**Kurama looked to him, and shook his head, then looked to the sisters. "Sleep well." He said, and then left. Yusuke went with him.**

**The sisters looked to each other, and then embraced each other, sighing. "…Nice night…" Tyerva mumbled, as she soon fell into a light sleep. Kyerga merely nodded, as she fell asleep as well. **


	2. The Escape

**Chapter Two: "The Escape"**

Tyerva was the first to wake the next morning. The suns rays landed upon her face, and stirred her out of her slumber. She sat up, and looked around. Sighing, she pulled her knees to her chest, "…What a night… my head feels like it's going to explode." She muttered to herself, not wanting to wake her sister. She then stood up, and stretched, going to the window, and looking out it. Outside, it looked like a normal neighborhood. With people running to work, or kids out playing. Tyerva sighed, and looked way from the window. Going over to the door, she placed her hand on it, yet froze. She backed away, "…I-I'll wait." She muttered, as she went back to the bed, and waited for her sister to wake.

**Kyerga soon awoke after her; she sat up, and looked to Tyerva, "How long have you been up sis?" She asked, more or less tiredly. **

**Tyerva blinked, and looked back at her, and smiled lightly, "Hah, a few hours?" She muttered, stretching out.**

**"You could've woke me up…" Kyerga whined.**

**Tyerva merely shook her head, "I wanted you well rested… we don't know what these guys have planned…" She said to her quietly, as they both stood up, and stretched out. **

**Then someone knocked at the door, "Tyerva, Kyerga? Are you two awake?" A voice sounded.**

**They looked to each other, as Kyerga nodded slowly. Tyerva went over to the door, and opened it slightly, just enough for the person to see a sliver of her face. It was of course, Kurama; He smiled, and looked at her. "You guys sleep well?" He asked softly.**

**Tyerva merely nodded, watching him. Kyerga was now sitting on the bed, watching the door. Unable to see Kurama, but knew it was him.**

**"Can I come in…? It's just me. Everyone else is still asleep." He asked gently.**

**Tyerva looked to Kyerga, as she once again nodded slightly. Tyerva looked to Kurama, studied him for a moment, then nodded, backing away so he could come in. **

**Kurama smiled, and opened the door, and walked in. The door closed. He merely stood there, looking at them. Tyerva went back to the bed, and sat next to her sister. **

**Kurama watched the two of them, as he then nodded. "Are you guys hungry? I can go get you something to eat…" He said, smiling gently. **

**They twitched; they both didn't expect him to ask that. As they looked to each other, and then nodded. Tyerva looked to Kurama, "… N-Nothing much for me… just a banana or something." "Uh… One of those cereal bars?" Kyerga asked.**

**Kurama looked to them both, and smiled. Nodding, "Alright, I'll be back." He said, as he left.**

**Tyerva looked to Kyerga, "Shall we make a break for it?" **

**"You read my mind." She merely answered, as they went to the window, quietly they pried it open, Kyerga was the first to jump out of it. Tyerva followed. They landed on the ground, a couple floors down from where they jumped. They smirked, and began running into the street, and down the road. On the other side of the street, where they were well hidden behind all the cars. Running, for their lives… they got to a forest area, a very good distance. Panting only softly, they looked to each other. "…Wow… You think they'll follow?" **

**"Dunno… but where do you think we are?"**

**"No clue…" Kyerga muttered.**

**Tyerva sighed, as they began walking again. In the same direction, away from the house.**

**Meanwhile, Kurama walked back into the room, only to drop the food. "Crap!" He ran into the living room, where everyone slept that night, "Guys! The girls are gone!" He yelled out. All of them automatically awoke.**

**Yusuke stood up, "Shit, they don't know what they're doing." He growled, "Alright, Kuwabara, you come with me. Kurama, Hiei you two go. And Botan… fly around, try to find them." He shouted, they all nodded, taking off. **

**Tyerva sighed, as they reentered the town. On the other side of the forest area, sighing, and now panting. She sat upon a bench, in a local park. Kyerga did the same, yet she was sitting on her feet, looking around. Tyerva looked at her, "Sis… we're not in the United States anymore… I can tell you that." She muttered, looking around.**

**Kyerga sighed, and nodded, "Yeah, I've noticed that… Canada?" **

**"We've been there, so no… I think its… Japan." **

**"What!" Kyerga sat down and looked at her sister, "How? They can't be that…" She was just confused, thoroughly. **

**Tyerva shook her head, "I'll figure things out later, I just wanna get a place to stay, and everything." **

**Kyerga nodded, as they waited there for a while. Just to regain their strength. **

**Tyerva sighed, "Good thing we're used to not eating. Huh sis?" She said, trying to lighten the mood.**

**Kyerga smiled, nodding. "Yeah." She sighed, and stood up. "I'm ready, you?"**

**"Yep, come on…" Tyerva sighed, as she stood. Taking a glance around, she nodded. Seeing no one, as they began walking once again.**

**Around midday, Tyerva suddenly stopped. As she looked around, "Hide." She merely said, as they both dived into a bush nearby. Looking around, as they saw Kurama and Hiei running by. **

**"They went this way!" Kurama said, as Hiei then stopped. "No, Kurama… My Evil Eye states other wise." He merely said, and began looking around. "They're around here…" **

**Kurama looked at him, and nodded. Then began looking around as well, "Tyerva, Kyerga! If you can hear me, please show yourselves. We mean you no harm whatsoever." Kurama said, nearing the place where they were. **

**Tyerva twitched, as she looked to Kyerga. They hugged each other, and hid themselves more in the bush, trying to stay hidden.**

**Kurama saw the bush move, as he let out a relieved sigh. Going over, he moved the bush around slightly, until he saw them. "Girls, you had us worried." He said, patting them both on the head.**

**Tyerva whimpered, as Kyerga hid herself more. Both of them highly tense, and completely tired. They had their eyes closed, as Kurama looked at them, and blinked. Shaking his head, he looked to Hiei. Then back to the girls, sighing. He then picked Tyerva up, actually getting them to let go of each other. As Hiei went and picked Kyerga up, holding her in both arms this time. As Kurama looked down at Tyerva, she whimpered, and tensed fully. Curling up, he shook his head, "Tyerva, we're not going to hurt you…" He said softly, gently rubbing her back, as he tried to calm her. **

**Tyerva opened one eye, as she looked up at him. He smiled gently, as he looked to Hiei. They nodded, both vanishing again. Only to reappear in the house. Kurama placed Tyerva on her feet gently, as Hiei put Kyerga on her feet softly as well. Kurama sat down on the couch this time, "Why'd you guys run off…?" He asked gently, as Hiei left to get the others. **

**Tyerva whimpered, and Kyerga went over to Tyerva, as they hugged each other, watching Kurama. "W…we…" Tyerva began. As Kyerga finished, "Don't know…" **

**Kurama nodded, "Understandable… but please. Don't do such a thing again. You had us all worried, and we mean you both no harm… only protection." He said, looking up at them. **

**Tyerva looked to Kyerga, then back to him, "P-Protection?" **

**He merely nodded, "See… you two, and are the most rarest kind of demons." He held up a hand, when Tyerva opened her mouth to retort. "Please wait…" He said gently, as Tyerva nodded. Sighing. Kurama looked to them both, "Since you two are the rarest, you're basically the most wanted. Demons from the Demon plane of course, are making their way through, so they can get you. Of course, Lord Koenma couldn't let that happen. So he sent us out to find you, it was only fortunate that Hiei and I found you first." He said gently, "See, you guys are half of one whole, if that makes sense. Like, Tyerva, you're half, and Kyerga you're half. Ying and Yang for example. But you two don't' know how to use your powers quite yet. So we're here to help." He said, smiling.**

**Yusuke then walked in, with of course the others. He looked to them, "Guys, why'd you run off like that?" He asked, going over to them. **

**Kurama looked to him, "Please Yusuke, we need to be careful… they're still very timid around us." He smiled lightly, "Of course I would be also. If two strange boys, suddenly kidnapped me out of nowhere, and that. I'd be terrified." He said.**

**Yusuke nodded, "Alright…" He backed away, as the others looked to him, and then back to Tyerva, and Kyerga. **

**They twitched, and looked away from them. Completely confused on what was happening. Kurama looked to them, "Come here…" He said gently to them, they looked at him, and twitched. Whining softly, they went over to him. As he pulled them both onto his lap, wrapping his arms around them. **

**Tyerva looked to Kyerga, both of them blushing slightly, _"What the hell?" _Tyerva asked Kyerga in her mind. Kyerga merely shook her head, shrugging.**

**Kurama smiled, looking to the others. As he began talking to them. Tyerva blushed still, as she soon grew tired, basically from all that happened that day. When she looked to Kyerga, she was already dead asleep. Tyerva smiled lightly, as she closed her eyes as well, relaxing, as she soon fell asleep as well.**

**Kurama looked to them, and smiled. Yusuke walked over, and sat next to Kyerga, and took her again. "Yusuke, I think it would be a good idea for one of us to stay with them…" **

**He nodded, "I'll stay." He said, as they took them back to their room. Yusuke laid Kyerga on the bed again, going over, and shutting the window, and blinds. Then sat down in the middle of the room, leaning against the wall. As Tyerva was laid down on the bed as well, by Kurama. **

**"We'll take shifts." He said, looking to Yusuke, as Yusuke nodded. Kurama soon left.**

**The two sisters remained dead asleep.**


	3. Food

**Chapter Three: "Shopping"**

Around noon the next day, Kyerga was the first to stir this time. Sitting up, she rubbed her eyes, yawning. She sighed, and then looked around, only to see Kurama standing in the corner, smiling at her. She twitched, and lowered her head somewhat. Watching him.

**Kurama smiled, shaking his head. As he walked over to her, sitting next to her on the bed, "Sleep well, Kyerga?" He asked gently, running a hand through her hair.**

**Kyerga tensed highly, watching him, as she merely nodded. Tyerva; too much of Kyerga's relief, awoke. She looked around, and looked to Kurama. Blinking, "…What? Think we'll run off again?" She merely asked, her voice emotionless. Since she wasn't a morning person whatsoever.**

**Kurama smiled, looking at her, "Well, we just don't want to take anymore chances." He merely said, "Hungry…?" He asked, "You haven't ate since you've been here… Cause of your little disappearing act yesterday." He said, looking at them both.**

**Tyerva and Kyerga looked downcast, as they both nodded. Now clutching their stomachs. Kurama smiled, "I'll get you the same you wanted yesterday… a banana, and a cereal bar… right?" **

**They nodded, as Tyerva looked up, but just looked down. Still feeling bad from running away last time. **

**Kurama smiled, "How about this… If you promise not to run off, we can go to the store, and get you guys some food for later on… Sound agreeable?" He asked.**

**The girls looked up at him, and blinked. Then looked to each other, smiling, they nodded. **

**"Alright, everyone is coming, except Botan. So please, don't look like we kidnapped you or something." He asked, smiling lightly.**

**Tyerva nodded, as she stood up, stretching out again. Then looked to her clothes, they were still torn from walking through the forest yesterday. Kyerga's as well. Kurama noticed this, and nodded softly. "I'll give you two a pair of my clothes…" He said, as he left the room for a minute, coming back holding a pair of clothes. Both of them, boy kimonos. Tyerva and Kyerga, being used to this, they took them. "I'll leave the room for you guys so you can dress… Don't run off though." He said, smiling. They nodded, as he left.**

**Tyerva sighed, as she then changed into the clothes. They fit perfectly. Kyerga put hers' on as well. Smiling lightly, as they fit as well. They sighed, as they gripped each other's hand, and walked out the door, looking around. Kurama stood at the door for them, smiling. "Ready?" He asked, holding a hand out. As Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei stood next to Kurama. **

**Tyerva looked at them all, lowering her head slightly. As They both walked over to them, and they left the house. **

**As they where walking down the street, Hiei stayed somewhat close to Tyerva. Yet she paid no mind to it, as she stayed next to her sister, both holding onto each other. Kurama looked back at them, "You two need to relax… you were out here yesterday." He said, smiling.**

**Tyerva looked up at him, "… W-Where is we?" She managed to ask.**

**Kurama blinked, "Why Tokyo, Japan."**

**The girls froze, stopping in their tracks. As they looked to each other, "W-what? How? When?" Kyerga whined, as Tyerva shook her head, both highly confused.**

**Kurama blinked, and shook his head. "I know it's far from home… Just bare with us, you two weren't safe there." He said, smiling.**

**Tyerva looked to him, and sighed. As Kurama started walking again, Tyerva and Kyerga did as well. Followed by Kuwabara, and Yusuke. Hiei next to Tyerva, and Kurama in front of them all. **

**Tyerva looked to Kyerga, _"…Nice, on the other side of this stupid planet, there's our house… and why does this guy stay so close to me!" _Tyerva asked Kyerga, through telepathy. **

**Kyerga shook her head, _"Might as well do what they want… just incase they do decide to hurt us or something. I mean… Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara look nice enough not to. Buuuuut, Hiei." _**

**_"Good point there…" _She sighed, _"Well, if they try to do something, at least we know how to fight…" _**

_**"'Sister fling'?" **_

**_"The 'Sister Fling'…" _Tyerva answered back, smirking.**

**In truth, the 'Sister Fling' they talked about, was a very powerful attack where Kyerga flings Tyerva into the air, and to their attacker. But for the moment, they stayed quiet, and followed the boys. **

**Soon Kurama entered a grocery store, sighing, he rubbed the back of his head. "Uhm, go crazy?" he asked, usually he let his mother do the shopping. **

**Tyerva, and Kyerga, who lived alone, always went and had to do their own. They looked to him, "You've got to be kidding, shopping is fun." Tyerva said, smiling. As she took a cart, and Kyerga followed her, as she walked around the store, grabbing various things. **

**The boys watched them, somewhat with mild faces. As Yusuke looked to Kurama, "I don't think they'll attack us…" **

**"We can't be to sure… They don't trust us worth anything." Kurama retorted.**

**Hiei scoffed, "Look, we just have to break them up for some time, and talk to them separate." He said, looking at them both.**

**Kuwabara smirked, "Ooooh, you just wanna have alone time with Tyerva, huh?" **

**"Tell me, how does it feel to live in a constant idiotic state of mind?" Hiei asked.**

**Kuwabara growled, "Yeah Pint stuff, wanna take it outside?"**

**"Fool, in front of the mortals. I don't think so." He said.**

**The girls then returned, "Come on guys." Kyerga said, smiling. Tyerva nodded, "Last one to the Pepsi is a rotten egg." She said, as she took off. **

**The boys watched her, blinking. "Holy…" Yusuke said, "Uhm, that's not normal." **

**"Of course, she's a demon." Hiei merely said. As he to vanished.**

**Kurama shook his head, "Don't worry, she'll be fine. Now that Hiei's with her." **

**They nodded, as Kyerga blinked. Then took off with her sister, to catch up in other words. **

**Well after a good while, they walked out, carrying loads of bags. Tyerva had most of them, as she walked back to Kurama's place. Kurama watched the two girls, since they wouldn't let them help carry anything. Yusuke sighed, "Tyerva, some of that I wanted to get, let me help…" **

**"No, it's fine. I can get it." She merely answered.**

**Kyerga laughed, "She wont' let anyone touch the bags… Even I don't have a clue why." She said, Tyerva looked back at her and smirked. "Hehe." She merely said, as she continued to walk. Basically leading them now. **

**Kurama shook his head, and smiled gently. "Hm…" He looked to Hiei, who nodded, Kurama sighed. "…Later then." He mumbled, just enough for Hiei to hear. As Yusuke, and Kuwabara were talking, just about random things, and about some person named Genki. **

**Tyerva fell back, and looked to Yusuke, "Who's Genki?" She asked.**

**Yusuke blinked, and looked to her, "Oh, the old hag? She's my teacher of sorts." He said, smirking.**

**Kuwabara nodded, "Yeah, she taught him all sorts of awesome things." **

**"I guess." Yusuke smiled. As Tyerva merely nodded, looking to Kyerga, who gave her the thumbs up. Tyerva smirked, as she walked over to her, as they exchanged glances. Then looked in front of them to walk normally.**

**When they got back, Kurama helped Tyerva put the food items away, and Kyerga sat at the couch, meditating. **

**Hiei stood in the doorway, watching Kurama and Tyerva unpack everything. As Yusuke, and Kuwabara talked about random things, mostly about how cool Kyerga looked. Cause she was floating, a black aura surrounded her, as she meditated.**

**Soon they finished, Tyerva got a bar for Kyerga, and her a normal apple now. As she walked over to Kyerga, she blinked, tossing the bar to her, as she caught it without opening her eyes. Then landed, "Thanks." She said, smiling. Then began eating. Tyerva nodded, going the same thing. Both ate rather slow like, cause for one they weren't used to eating.**

**The boys watched them, smiling gently.**

**-----------------------------**

**Well, that's the third chapter for yas… it's kind of idiotic I know. I'll come up with something more fun Please read and review guys!**


	4. The Split Up

Chapter Four: "The Split Up"

Sometime after they ate, the girls ran off to bed. After a good few hours, they awoke, and went back to the living room to where the boys were. Hiei looked up to Tyerva, as she walked into the room. Kurama and the others did as well. "Sleep well I hope." Kurama said, smiling gently.

**Kyerga looked to him, and nodded. "Yep." She stretched, relaxing. **

**Tyerva looked to Kurama, and merely nodded. Something had been bugging her for sometime now. Yes, they were safe with the boys. Yes, she trusted most of them. Yet, something always bugged her about them. As if they were keeping a secret. **

**Kyerga twitched, and looked to Tyerva, "W-Wait. We've been gone from home for a while now, what if people are starting to worry. … Wow, we're missing school!" She smiled, yet sighed.**

**Tyerva looked to her, "Yes, that poses as a problem…" **

**Hiei looked to her, "Well, Kurama and I could take one of you to your home town, and you can straiten things out."**

**Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara looked to him. "Hiei, offering advice, now this is new." Kurama said, blinking. **

**"Yeah, Hiei. Something wrong?" Yusuke asked, going over to him.**

**Hiei looked to them, "You idiotic fools. We want they're disappearance to be normal. And the last thing we need is for people to file a missing people report." He snapped. **

**Yusuke blinked, "Good point." He sighed, "Kurama, why don't you two take Tyerva. Kuwabara and me will watch Kyerga."**

**Tyerva and Kyerga twitched, then held onto each other. "But, but…" They whined, never liking to be apart.**

**Kurama looked to them, "Don't worry… Yusuke and Kuwabara will take good care of Kyerga. And Tyerva, Hiei and I shall take good care of you." He said, smiling.**

**The sisters looked to each other, then nodded, "K-Kay." They mumbled. As Kyerga walked over to Yusuke, who placed a hand on her shoulder, smiling.**

**Tyerva walked over to Hiei, and Kurama. Hiei watched her, and then looked to Kurama. "Ready?" He merely asked.**

**Kurama looked to him, with a questionable look, yet he nodded. "Yep, Come on then Tyerva." He said. Leading the two of them outside, as they then vanished. **

**They soon reappeared, on the sisters' front lawn. Tyerva ran forward, and looked around. "…Home sweeeeet home." She smiled, as she pulled out a key ring, as she then unlocked her house door, and walked in. It was a basic house, couple floors. She walked into her room first, and packed some things up for her. Then went to Kyerga's room, doing the same. She then took them outside where the boys where waiting. As she placed the luggage near the tent. As she looked to Kurama, "I'mma head to the school. It shouldn't take long." **

**Hiei looked to her, "I'm going with you." **

**Kurama looked to him, "Yes, that would be wise. Take Hiei with you, and hurry back then." He said smiling.**

**Tyerva nodded, as she then took off running down the street. Being extremely fast for a half demon, according to Kurama. Hiei ran right next to her, yet somewhat behind her, so he could keep an eye on her at all times. She looked to her watch, "Everyone is at recess." She said, out loud, as she was basically talking to herself. Then she skids to a stop, in front of a normal looking school. With all the kids outside, when they saw her, they automatically ran over. "Tyerva! Where've you been!" A boy asked her, about her age. Maybe a little older. **

**Tyerva rubbed the back of her head, "Uh, with my family. We're moving on short notice. Kyerga's at the place now." **

**"WHAT? And you didn't tell anyone?" Another boy shouted.**

**"Well, it was short notice." Tyerva merely said.**

**A different boy looked to Hiei, "Who's he?" **

**Tyerva blinked, and looked to him. "Uh, he's a family friend. Name's Hiei." She merely answered, rubbing the back of her head.**

**The boys glared at him, weirdly enough there was no girls there. They seemed to keep their distance when they saw Tyerva. Hiei looked to the boys, with one of his, 'Killing' stares. They all twitched, and looked away. Then looked to Tyerva, "Where'd you move?"**

**"…Oh, Japan." **

**"WHAT?" All they're mouths snapped open.**

**Tyerva sighed, "Don't ask anymore questions." She merely said, "I'm going to go tell the office, Kyerga and I our dropping out." She said, then started walking away. Hiei followed her, as the boys all shook their heads, and went back to doing whatever they were before.**

**Not long after, she left the office. As she began walking back to her house, sighing. Her arms folded, as she was thinking. Hiei looked at her, and walked next to her. "What's your problem?" He asked.**

**She looked to him, "Nice humor." She said, patting his head. She then sighed, and looked up at the sky, "I'll just miss this place that's all." She merely answered, then took off running. Faster then before.**

**Hiei looked to her, and twitched. Then followed her, keeping up with her of course.**

**Soon Tyerva rounded the corner, down her block. With Kurama waiting at her house, smiling gently when he saw them coming towards him.**

**Tyerva twitched, as she then skid to a stop, yet did it to late. As she then accidentally ran into Kurama, he fell back with Tyerva upon him. She blushed darkly, as she quickly got up, and held a hand out to him. "S-Sorry." She put her other hand behind her head, and rubbed it softly.**

**Kurama blinked, and chuckled softly. Taking her hand, as he allowed himself to be helped up by her. "It's no trouble." He said, brushing himself off. "Ready to go?" He asked, smiling.**

**Hiei stood there, watching them both. As Tyerva merely nodded, "Yep."**

**Kurama smiled, and picked up the baggage Tyerva packed before, and then they all vanished.**

**Meanwhile, with Kyerga, Yusuke, and Kuwabara they all decided to go out for a walk. Just to past the time. Yusuke was leading the way, and then Kyerga, with Kuwabara at the end. "You think they're back yet?" Kuwabara then asked.**

**"Knowing my sister, she'd want to stay there for a while, to at least terrorize the girls of our school." Kyerga merely said.**

**Yusuke looked to her, "Terrorize?" **

**"Yeah, see… we've made friends with the boys, yet the girls are scared shit-less of us. Let's just say, we're the thugs of our school." Kyerga said, smirking.**

**Yusuke smirked, "Get what the deserve huh?"**

**"Heh, I'm the biggest thug in my school." Kuwabara said.**

**Yusuke laughed, "Yeah, right. Kyerga don't listen to the idiot brain over there." **

**"Hey! Who you calling idiot brain?" Kuwabara growled.**

**"You of course." He stopped, and poked Kuwabara's forehead. "Idiot Brain."**

**"Alright! You've asked for it!" **

**"Yeah! Bring it!" **

**They in short, began fighting. Not even five minutes later, Kuwabara was on the ground, various injuries on his body. Yusuke clapped the dust off his hands, "Ah, that was relaxing." He smirked.**

**Kyerga blinked, looking at them. She shrugged, and then looked up. "They're back." She said, smiling.**

**The boys looked to her, "How can you tell?" Kuwabara asked, _now standing next to her._**

**Kyerga looked to him, "You're alive?" She shrugged, "Tyerva and I have a bond, that we can always tell where each other are." She merely answered.**

**Yusuke nodded, "Alright! Last one there is a rotten Kuwabara!" He said, and took off running.**

**Kyerga blinked, then smirked, following suit, as she took off after Yusuke, Kuwabara stood there for a moment. Then blinked, "HEY!" He growled, and took off after them. **

**When they arrived home, Tyerva was waiting at the door, as Kyerga was the first one home. She ran into Tyerva, as they flew back into the house, hugging each other. **

**Yusuke, and Kuwabara came looking at the two of them. They smiled, panting, as they caught their breath. Hiei and Kurama blinked, looking at the sisters as well.**

**Tyerva, and Kyerga were rolling around, laughing. "What'd you all do when you went home?" Kyerga asked, looking to Tyerva.**

**Tyerva looked at her, and smiled. Then explained everything they did.**

**Kyerga nodded, "I have expected you to kill the girls, as a warning for us." She smirked.**

**"I about did." They both then laughed.**

**Kyerga explained all what they did. As soon they both grew tired, after eating some dinner. They decided to go to bed. Going to the room, they laughed, and talked for a while longer, then… drifted off to sleep. **

**-----------------------------------**

_**Hm…I was thinking of a different ending, yet that would've taken muuuuuch longer, so I'mma do it another day. Please read and review ; **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: "Tyerva Vanishes" **

**In the early morning, the sisters awoke from their slumber. Tyerva sat up yawning, as she glanced over to Kyerga, she looked back to her sister, and smirked. Tyerva smiled, and then sighed, "Eh, wonder if Kurama would let me go out for my normal walk… you think?"**

**Kyerga looked back over to her sister, and shrugged. "Wouldn't hurt to ask." She merely said, standing, as she did her morning exercises. **

**Tyerva looked over to her, blinking. "Alright… uhm, I'll be back with the answer then." She said, and then walked out of the room. **

**Kurama and the other boys all glanced up at her, when she walked into the room. Kurama smiled, "Sleep well?" **

**"Y-Yeah… uhm, Kurama?" Tyerva began.**

**"Hm…?" Kurama blinked, tilting his head.**

**Tyerva placed her hands together, bowing, "P-Please, could I go out for my daily walk…?" She asked quietly, and quickly.**

**Kurama blinked, and then looked over the other boys, they merely nodded. For the exception of course Hiei, who remained silent and unmoving. Kurama looked back to Tyerva, and smiled, "Of course you can go. Just don't stay out to long." **

**Tyerva looked to them, and smiled, "Thank you!" She yelled, jumping up and down on her feet. As she then darted out the door, before another word was said. **

**Kurama looked to the other boys, as Yusuke sighed, "She's so nervous to ask us little things… are we that scary?" **

**Kuwabara shook his head, "No, I just think she's a little cautious at the moment. She doesn't understand us to well, and because of that she gets nervous." **

**Hiei looked to Kuwabara and smirked, "Wow, the idiot actually said something smart."**

**"What did you say!" Kuwabara snapped to Hiei.**

**Yusuke sighed, "Shut up you two, we need to figure out how to convince the sisters to trust us more." **

**Hiei scoffed, yet nodded. As Kuwabara folded his arms, and nodded as well. **

**Meanwhile, Tyerva was running down the street. Laughing as she went. When she hit the same forest as before, she for some reason… froze. Growling softly, she looked around, "Show yourself!" She shouted out into the area. **

**A soft chuckling was then heard, echoing through out the area. "Calm yourself Tyerva-San." A soft, yet evil sounding voice sounded. "I mean no harm to you, nor your twin." It continued. **

**Tyerva growled still, looking around, "How do you know my name!" She snapped.**

**"Everything shall be reviled in time." The voice echoed, as she then felt someone behind her. **

**She jumped, turning around, and backing away. It was a male… He had a weird looking mask on, his hair was pure black, and silky from the look of it. "W-Who are you?" She asked, a bit more timid sounding.**

**"I am Karasu, and as I stated before, I mean you no harm." He said, looking down at her. His soft black eyes, piercing… it seemed like he was looking into her soul.**

**Tyerva tensed, backing away more. "H-How do I know I-I can trust you?" She stuttered. **

**Karasu looked at her, underneath his mask was a smirk. Yet Tyerva couldn't see it. He took a step forward for every one of her step backs. "Now, Now Tyerva-San… Don't be scared…" He said softly, his voice growing more evil.**

**Tyerva scoffed, "Who says I'm scared?" She snapped at him.**

**Karasu merely blinked, and then chuckled. "My mistake." He gently stated.**

**Tyerva watched him, her eyes more blood shot now more then ever. For some reason, when she got like this, her personality changed, and she … just changed. Her ears grew pointier, and eyes turned blood red. Yet… it never got any worse then that.**

**Karasu watched her, as he then vanished. Tyerva twitched, "Shit." She looked around, slightly stumbling, as her legs shook from fear. **

**Suddenly, a pair of hands came up from behind her, somewhat close to gripping her neck. Making Tyerva freeze in her tracks. She whimpered slightly, as she glanced back. And of course… there was Karasu, he looked down at her. "Tyerva-San, please, relax… I'm not going to harm you." He said, now messing with her hair.**

**Tyerva bit her lower lip, her body shaking now. She took a breath, and closed her eyes. Trying to relax her body, as he requested. **

**"Good girl." Karasu whispered in her ear, moving his arms around her front, so even if she wanted she couldn't move away from him.**

**Tyerva whimpered, tensing fully again, as she looked back at him. "W-What do you want?" She whined, forcing herself not to cry.**

**Karasu ran his hands down her sides, as if to relax her. "Shh… nothing yet… just relax, and sleep…" He said gently. **

**Tyerva watched him, suddenly her eyes went blurry, and she started swaying somewhat. Soon… she passed out. From what, she didn't know.**

**Karasu caught her before she fell, in his eyes anyone could tell he was smirking. He then held her in both arms… vanishing into the now darkened sky.**

** Hiei suddenly stood up from the couch, "Tyerva is in trouble." He snapped, his tegon eye now visible through his headband. **

**Yusuke twitched, looking over to him, "Are you sure?" he asked, somewhat out of it.**

**Hiei looked to him, "Duh, would I lie… idiot." He snapped, and then vanished.**

**Kurama growled, "Alright, I'll take Kyerga, and everyone needs to split up." He said, as Kuwabara and Yusuke nodded. Both leaving the room. Kurama ran up to where Kyerga was. She was meditating on the bed; she glanced up when Kurama ran into the room. "Hey Kurama… something wrong?" She asked, tilting her head.**

**Kurama shook his head, and explained what Hiei said. Kyerga twitched, "We need to go!" She yelled, as Kurama and her left as well.**

**Meanwhile, Tyerva stirred from her slumber. She sat up, still half dead asleep. She was in a dimly lit room, surrounded by stonewalls. In a somewhat soft bed, completely black. She soon snapped fully awake, looking around. "S-Shit…" She stood up, her legs shaking again. Looking around, she bit her lower lip, "…L-Looks like a cell." She muttered to herself. She then glanced to the door; it was wooden. Sighing quietly, she walked over to the door, and about put her hand on it. When the doorknob moved, she twitched, and jumped back, watching the door. **

**It slid open, and there stood a huge man, with a little _thing _on his shoulder. The man was wearing sunglasses, and a trench cloak. He looked down to Tyerva, and then smirked. "Sleep well?" he asked, his voice was somewhat shoddy, as he then walked closer to her. **

**Tyerva twitched, backing away from him, in a fighting stance. More or less a defensive one. "W-Who are you?" She snapped, her ears more pointier looking, and eyes pure blood shot. **

**He watched her, and stopped walking towards her. "I am Togoro, and this is my older brother. We go by the same name." He merely said. The older brother smirked, almost crazy like, watching her. **

**Tyerva watched them, as she then nodded. "W-What do you want?" She asked. Her eyes turning back into her somewhat black eyes.**

**Togoro watched her, his hands in the pockets of his pants. "To get you and your sister away from the bastards that stole you two." He answered quietly.**

**Tyerva twitched, and tilted her head more, "…Stole…?" She muttered, slightly dropping her guard.**

**Togoro took the chance, and went up to her. The older one suddenly, and somehow changed into something odd. It… er… he wrapped around Tyerva so she couldn't move. **

**She whimpered, and started struggling. Togoro looked down at her, "Relax Tyerva, My brother doesn't mean you any harm. We just want you to listen." He said, reaching out and patting her head. **

**Tyerva tensed, as she snapped her eyes shut. Yet soon opened them, looking up at him. She then nodded slowly. The older Togoro let up his grip, yet didn't quite let her go. **

**Togoro nodded, as he kept his hand on her head. "Listen: Yusuke; one of the boys that captured you… he doesn't want to protect you, nor your sister. He's just going to use you both." He gently explained. **

**Tyerva blinked, "…Use us…? How?" she asked quietly, more or less her voice wasn't scared sounding anymore… more like curious like. **

**Togoro smirked somewhat, "To fight… You both have extraordinary powers. Some that you don't even know about." He said, as he then lowered his hand slightly, placing it on her ear, as he then started rubbing it softly. "Your ears for example. When you get scared, fearing for your life… they grow… yet that's something that you already know. Yet… something that you don't know; when you are in mortal danger, and you're fighting for your very existence… they'll grow into wolven ears. Then, you'll grow a tail to match them. Your eyes will turn a emotionless blood red, this is your body's way of saving you." He explained, still rubbing her ears softly. Her ears were still somewhat pointy, yet were going back down to their normal state. **

**Tyerva looked at him, and blinked. "…So I'm a wolf?" she asked, lowering her head slightly, thinking.**

**"Wolf demon… yes. You and Your sister are the last two half demon wolves. Together you're unbeatable. Yet, apart… its' hard to stay alive, if you're fighting a higher class of demon." Togoro answered, as his hand dropped. He placed it back in his jean pockets. The older Togoro unwrapped around Tyerva, and he went back to normal, just clinging to his younger brothers shoulder. **

**Tyerva caught herself before she fell, sighing. She stood back normally, and she looked to him. "…And what do you really want…?" She asked quietly.**

**"Want… nothing. Except to protect you and your sister. We can provide the training needed to save you both, when you're apart. The boys that captured you… cannot." Togoro answered her yet again.**

**Tyerva sighed, as she hugged herself softly. Thinking everything through, "… F-Fine…" She merely muttered, knowing he could kill her in a split second. Yet for some reason, she trusted him.**

**Togoro nodded, "Good answer." He said, smirking. He then looked to the door, as someone knocked at it. Tyerva snapped her head up, looking to the door as well. "Come in." He merely said.**

**The door opened, as the one and only Karasu walked in. He looked over to Tyerva, and then up to Togoro, saying nothing.**

**Tyerva twitched, looking at him, as she took a small step back, yet didn't take any more then that. **

**Togoro looked at her, and then back to Karasu. "Tyerva, you've met Karasu. He's going to be your… mentor of sorts. Listen to him, and I promise you…" he turned, and looked to her, "Nothing shall happen to you, nor your sister." He said, as he then walked out of the room. **

**Karasu looked to Tyerva, but his eyes were more… gentle looking then before. "I'm sorry for my… behavior when I first met you, Lady Tyerva." He said, putting a hand across his own waist, and then bowed. **

**Tyerva jumped, watching him, as she then shook her head. "I-It's fine. D-Don't' worry about it." She said, putting her hands up, smiling somewhat. **

**Karasu stood normally, and nodded. "Alright…" He took a step towards her, reaching a hand out, as he placed it on her head, softly beginning to stroke her hair. "All of this has gotten you tired… it's in your eyes." He said gently, and then moved picking her up, "Here." He moved over, and laid her back down on the bed, "I'll stay here, and watch over you." He said, sitting on the side of the bed.**

**Tyerva looked up at him, as she then nodded. Beginning to trust him more, she turned over, and soon fell into a deep like slumber.**

**Meanwhile, The other boys were on the trail of Tyerva. Hiei of course in the lead. Kurama next to Kyerga, watching over her. They were coming upon where Togoro and them were keeping the sleeping Tyerva hostage. Will they get to her in time? Or will she turn evil, and fight against them? In the next YuYu Chapter.**

**-------------------------------------**

**_Dang, alright… uhm, I was bored for the last part. So yeah, Bare with me here. Oh and, I'm sorry for all those who got mad at me for my spelling mistakes… I dunno if I spelt Togoro right or Karasu, and the Tegon eye… so Bare with me please! Alright, read and review please! 3_ **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: "Tyerva's Change"

"Tyerva-San… Tyerva-San." Sounded a hushed, yet worried like voice. She then felt herself being shaken awake. Tyerva's eyes flickered open, looking into the person's eyes that were shaking her. It was of course, Karasu. He looked at her, looking somewhat relieved. "You had me scared… Something the matter?" He asked, putting his hand upon her head.

She looked at him, and tilted her head. "I-I yeah… what do you mean…?" She asked, completely clueless.

Karasu then wrapped his arms around her, and brought her close to his chest. "You were tossing and turning, yelling… Was it a nightmare?" He asked.

Tyerva sighed, and lowered her head slightly, "I-I think it was a message of some sort…"

"A message…? Continue." He said, looking down at her.

"Like…" She hid her face, thinking. "Someone was telling me to run away, and I was fighting it… His voice sounded familiar at first… Then I realized it was Hiei… He was calling for me through his Tegon eye."

Karasu swore under his breath, as he looked at her. "…If that ever happens again, don't listen to them… they're just trying to get you back. Tyerva-San." He said gently, rubbing her back, while she rested against him.

Tyerva nodded slightly, as she closed her eyes half way. Unfocused now, she looked to Karasu. "…What about my sister…?" She asked softly.

Karasu looked to her, "…Kyerga-San? She… well…" He sighed, "Look, Togoro doesn't think it's a good idea for you two to be together… Since we're going to train you to fight apart." He said quietly.

Tyerva looked at him still, and then nodded. "…Whatever Togoro thinks best then." She muttered, stretching, she looked to Karasu. "You going to teach me things or what?" she asked, smirking somewhat.

Karasu looked to her, and nodded. "Yeah, first… to teach you to get to your normal demonic form." He answered, looking gently upon her.

Tyerva looked to him, and then nodded. "Sweet." She merely stated, and then stood up, doing her stretches.

Karasu watched her, and then stood up, going behind her, and wrapping his arms around her frame yet again.

Tyerva froze, somewhat blushing, as she looked back to him. Blinking, and somewhat confused at his actions.

He held onto her, "… Relax." He said gently, closing his eyes, keeping Tyerva in his embrace.

Tyerva nodded, as she moved her head in the normal position, closing her eyes as well.

Suddenly, Karasu's energy was surging through Tyerva's body. The two were engulfed in black energy. Tyerva twitched; her eyes snapped open, as she howled out in pain. Yet her teeth, soon grew into demonic fangs, her ears grew into a pair of wolven ears, both black, with red tint. She then grew the same color of tail; it grew to her ankles. Her now closed eyes were pure blood red. Soon Karasu opened his eyes, and panted softly, looking at Tyerva, yet still held onto her.

Tyerva panted, her body fell back against Karasu. Her head limp, as she caught her breath, unaware of her new… changes. Yet… not long after, she looked up, and looked to her hands. Her nails were longer, more like claws now. She twitched, looking around now. Her vision improved amazingly, as she looked at the details on the walls. She then looked to Karasu; she could vividly see his energy. Blinking, she noticed underneath his mask was a glowing blue, like the oxygen he breathed was turned into his own energy… or he was hiding something within it.

Karasu looked at her gently, "So…? What do you think?" He asked softly.

Tyerva smiled, embracing him now. "I-I love it!" She answered, her tail swaying happily, and her ears pressed somewhat back, yet flickered from time to time.

Karasu smirked underneath his mask, nodding. "I'm glad." He retorted, returning her embrace.

Tyerva let go of him, as she moved her hands to her ears, and rubbed them. A huge ass smile upon her face, as her tail swayed still. Yet what she didn't know… was a pentagon on her forehead; Karasu noticed it, yet said nothing of it for the time being. Just watched her, enjoy her new powers.

Soon though, Karasu looked up, "Your kidnappers are here." He looked to her, a clear smirk upon his face, glowing in his eyes. "Wanna say a friendly hello?" He asked.

Tyerva's eyes narrowed, she smirked, like a wolf that just found prey. "Let's." She replied, as Karasu took her hand, they both vanished.

Meanwhile, with Kurama and the gang. Yusuke stopped, "We're close… and someone is approaching." He said, looking around.

Kurama twitched, stopping as well, halting the rest of them. They all looked around, as Hiei then pointed in front of them. "There." He told them all.

Everyone looked where Hiei was pointing. It was true, two luminous shadows where approaching them. When they got close enough, everyone twitched. Seeing Tyerva, with Karasu. Tyerva looked at them, pure hate in her eyes. Smirking, her fangs over lapped her lower lip, "Hello." She said, her voice darkened.

Kyerga whimpered, taking a slight step forward, "S-Sis?" She asked softly. Kurama put a hand in front of Kyerga, making her halt. He shook his head, telling her not to go any closer.

Tyerva watched Kyerga, and then looked to the others. "Aren't you happy to see me?" She asked quietly, a slight frown appearing on her face.

Kurama looked at her, "Tyerva, what have they done to you?" He asked her.

Tyerva looked to him, "…Changed me into the real me, helped me see the light." She asked, smirking. Her tail now snapping at the air, making black streaks. Her ears were perked, twitching at time to time.

Hiei took a small step forward, "Tyerva, you've got to listen to me. They've brainwashed you, we're your friends. They're going to use you." He explained.

Tyerva laughed, "Right, and you guys wasn't planning on using me either." She replied, "Don't try it." She snapped at him.

Hiei growled, "We weren't!" He snapped back to her.

Kurama sighed, taking a step forward, "Please Tyerva… have we done anything to harm you or your sister? Have we tried taking advantage of you in any way?" He asked quietly.

Tyerva looked to him now, glaring. Karasu stood in front of her now, yet his back was faced to her. "Don't listen to vermin like them Tyerva-Sama." He said gently.

Tyerva looked up to him, and nodded. Folding her arms, she looked away, now up to the sky. It was around midday, yet trees, making it darker, surrounded them.

Hiei growled, looking to Karasu. Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara glared at him as well. Kyerga hid behind Yusuke, hiding her face.

Kurama then looked to Tyerva, "What about your sister? She's been worried sick about you!" He shouted, pointing to the weeping Kyerga.

Tyerva twitched, and looked to Kurama then to Kyerga. She narrowed her eyes, and looked away.

But suddenly… in a split second… Karasu was hit by a huge amount of power, and was flung back into the darkness. Tyerva twitched, and looked back to where Karasu flew. Yet… she soon felt a sharp pain on the back of her neck; falling down to the ground, she blacked out.

-------------------

_Alright, Hm… I enjoyed that one ; Okay, I'm trying to keep all my chapters only around 1000 words long. And my last was over 2000! O.O So yeah, so I had to cut this one to my usual 1000.Thanks for reading! Please Read and Review! 3_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: "Hiei Reviles His Feelings" **

**_"…W-Where…?" _Tyerva muttered in her head to herself, her eyes were closed for the time being. She was unmoving as well… for one reason, her hands and legs were bonded together so she couldn't move nor do anything. Her tail though remained free, so it started snapping the air again, her ears twitched, listening to the area around her. It was utter silence. Growling, she sat up, and tried getting loose from her binds. Looking around, her blood red eyes piercing everything she looked at. Soon she froze, looking to a corner of the room, seeing someone's energy there. "Show yourself!" She snapped, her fangs well visible. **

**The person in the corner, took a small step forward, showing himself… it was Hiei. He looked upon Tyerva, his eyes emotionless. Soon he walked over to her, yet kept a couple feet distance. "…Tyerva, what have they done to you?" He asked… rather gently.**

**Tyerva smirked, watching him. Her claws meanwhile, trying to get the binds on her wrists cut off. "Does it matter? Like you guys ever cared for me." She snapped, her voice hushed. **

**Hiei twitched, yet did nothing more. Yet spoke, "Tyerva, you know that's a lie. We've cared for you, since we saved you that night." He stated, "And then some…" He went on.**

**Tyerva twitched, "… Then some?" She asked quietly, her hands stopping their progress on the ropes. **

**"Yes." Hiei watched her, his arms folded. "Kurama, and I have been watching you for years… since you two were born, when you both were sent to the human plane, watching you grow up. Fighting the people who opposed you… I know about everything of you, Kurama as well." He explained. **

**Tyerva listened to him, her wolven ears soon pressed back against her head. "…Y-You were the ones who helped us when we were inexperienced in fighting…" She muttered, lowering her head slightly.**

**Hiei looked to her, and nodded, "Yes Tyerva. We were always there… hidden, but there." He said gently.**

**Tyerva looked at him still, as she started working on the binds again. Soon she got her wrists loose, but as soon as she moved her hands out in front of her. Hiei jumped to her, and grabbed onto both of her hands, forcing her back onto the bed, pinning her there. Tyerva's eyes somewhat widened, as she tried struggling against him.**

**Hiei held onto her, so she couldn't get away or anything. Their faces only inches apart, Hiei looked into her eyes. "Tyerva…" He said, in a quiet, yet firm tone. **

**Tyerva growled, looking up at him, still struggling.**

**Hiei watched her for a moment, yet… suddenly… He slowly lowered his head, and pressed his lips upon hers. Making her freeze, her eyes widen, staring at him.**

**Hiei broke his kiss a few seconds after, a very light shade of pink across his face now. "Now will you listen to me?" He asked, keeping her pinned.**

**Tyerva watched him, saying nothing for the time being, and then nodded. **

**Hiei watched her, his eyes caring. "Tyerva, Kurama and I never mean you any harm… we never plan on using you nor your sister… I… I love you…" He muttered.**

**Tyerva twitched, her eyes wide now, her ears pressed firmly back, and tail somewhat between her legs. She backed away from him the best she could, he continued holding her down. "B-but… t…that can't be true…" She muttered, her voice somewhat shaking.**

**Hiei nodded, "It is…" He said, lowering himself more on her, holding her down more. "Look… I wouldn't have said it, if I didn't mean it." He muttered, looking in her eyes. **

**Tyerva looked up at him, "…B-but why…?"**

**"I don't know… just… when you spend most of your life fighting, protecting someone. You grow to like them okay? And all those years of following you around, watching you, helping you along the way… I guess it just progressed." He whispered.**

**Tyerva watched him, and then took a breath, closing her eyes. Saying no more, and unmoving.**

**Hiei watched her, sighing quietly. He nudged his head against hers, "…Now do you believe me…?" he asked.**

**Tyerva opened her eyes; they of course were still blood red. She looked at him, thinking for a moment. Then nodded slowly, "… s-so Togoro was planning on using me…?"**

**He nodded, and a shadow of a smile flickered across his face. "Yes…" He merely answered, watching her.**

**Tyerva nodded, closing her eyes again. "… Alright…" She merely muttered. **

**Hiei watched her, and then laid fully on her, laying his head on her shoulder, close to her ear. "…Don't tell anyone of what I did, and told you…" He whispered, meaning kissing her, and telling her he loved her. **

**Tyerva looked to him, as she nodded slightly. Her eyes flickered close yet again, as she soon grew tired. Her energy had been wasted on trying to fight Hiei. He looked to her, "…Why don't you rest, I'll go tell Kurama, that you're fine." He said, slowly getting up from her.**

**Tyerva nodded, not even opening her eyes, as she somewhat fainted, dead out now. **

**When Hiei left the room, he walked into a different room, looking at the other boys, and Kyerga. He nodded, "She woke up… I explained, and it looks like she's starting to trust us again…" He explained to them now. **

**Kurama looked to him, and smiled. "That's excellent." He said sounding highly relieved. **

**Kuwabara nodded, "That's awesome." He looked to Hiei, "But how'd you convince her? You didn't threaten her or anything…" He said, somewhat joking like.**

**Hiei glared at him, "What do you think? You bumbling idiot. All I did was talk to her." He snapped.**

**Kuwabara twitched, looking to him, "Okay, Okay. Jeeze can't take a joke." **

**Kurama shook his head, and looked to Kyerga. Who was dead asleep on his lap, curled up. **

**Yusuke glanced over to Hiei, "How is Tyerva now?" He asked.**

**"Sleeping." Hiei merely answered.**

**Yusuke nodded, "I'll take over shift then." He said, standing up, and walking over to the door. Hiei watched him, and then walked over to the window in the room, sitting on the window seal, looking out. Yusuke walked into the room with the sleeping Tyerva. He smiled, watching her for a moment, and then walked over, and sat next to her bed, watching over her. **

**With Hiei on watch for anything, or anyone. Yusuke watching over the now sleeping Tyerva, will Togoro or even Karasu try getting Tyerva back? Or will they go for a different target? Find out, on the next YuYu Chapter! **

**----------------**

**_Hehe, okay… that chapter I had awesome fun on! All of those Hiei fans, please… don't kill me for having him do that to Tyerva  I dunt wanna get killed! Okay, well yeah…( :-p) Anyways, Please read and Review! 3_**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: "Tyerva Awakens"

A week or so after, the dead asleep Tyerva, finally started turning in her bed. The same of course, her tail was hung over the side of the bed; her ears were relaxed, and perked. With her hands and arms crossed on her chest. Her eyes started flickering, and then slowly opened. As she then sat up, looking around again. Her fangs in clear view, as she looked to the window, and then to the door. Surprisingly she was alone. Growling softly, she stood up, popping a few bones in her back. Then she walked over to the door, placing a hand on the knob. Taking a soft breath, she opened it, looking into the other room. Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, Yusuke, and even Kyerga; were all dead asleep. Tyerva watched them all for a moment, and then looked to the main door to leave the room. It looked like they were somewhat hidden in a random hotel. Sighing quietly, she walked over to a chair that was in the corner, and sat upon it. Crossing her legs, and arms, lowering her head, as she began to meditate. While the others slept. Which was reasonable, it was in the middle of the night. Being the youkai she was, she woke and was more active in the night.

In the early morning, Hiei was the first to wake. He was in his usual spot, on the window seal. He looked around, and then spotted Tyerva. He blinked, and stood up slowly. Vanishing, as he appeared next to her. _"…She didn't leave, when she got the chance…" _He thought, and then smiled lightly. Sighing quietly, he sat down next to her, and leaned against the wall. Looking around at the sleeping others.

Yusuke was the next to wake; he looked over to Hiei, and then Tyerva. Twitching, he stood up from the chair he was sitting in, looking at her still.

Hiei looked to him, and merely shook his head. Then gestured to the door, telling Yusuke they could talk outside. Yusuke nodded, as Hiei stood, both of them leaving the room, and going outside. Hiei looked to Yusuke, "Looks like, Tyerva awoke in the middle of the night, and joined us in the main room. It's a sign that she's at least trusting us… so far." He murmured, making sure that they didn't wake up Tyerva while talking.

Yusuke nodded, "It's a very good sign. We just need to stay on her good side… What about Kyerga…? How will she act with her?" He asked quietly.

Hiei sighed, "My advice, would be to keep them somewhat apart, and not let Kyerga get to clingy to Tyerva. Tyerva will go to Kyerga when she wants."

Yusuke nodded again, thinking at the moment now. He looked in the house, only to twitch. Tyerva was staring right at them both. Her eyes blood red as usual, were piercing as well. Yusuke nudged Hiei, as he looked to Tyerva as well. Hiei gently smiled, and gestured her to come to them. Tyerva watched them both, and then slowly stood up. Merely vanishing as she took a step forward, appearing next to them, like she just normally walked. Yusuke twitched, looking at her still. Slightly taking a step back. Yet he smiled, watching her. "You sleep well Tyerva?" He asked softly.

Tyerva snapped her head, and looked at him. Her tail snapping against the air, making the same black aura line where her tail hit the air. "…My hibernation what fine." She merely answered, her voice cold.

Yusuke watched her, his smile slightly fading. Yet he nodded, sighing quietly. "…Do you hate us that much?" He asked softly.

Tyerva watched him for a moment, and then looked to Hiei. "…Do I have to answer him?" She asked, her arms folded.

Hiei blinked, and looked to her. Then nodded slowly.

Tyerva looked back to Yusuke, and then shrugged. "Maybe I do, and maybe I don't. I don't see how it's any of your business." She merely answered.

Yusuke looked to her, and then to Hiei. "…Why'd she ask you…?"

Hiei shrugged, "…Really, I have no clue…" What he was saying was right, he had no clue why Tyerva basically asked him permission to answer.

Tyerva said no more, as she looked up to the slightly lightened sky, watching the stars vanish from the sunlight.

Inside, Kurama slowly awoke from his slumber, and looked to where Tyerva, and the other two where. He twitched, looking at her. As he stood up, and slowly walked over to them, "Tyerva, I see you're up, and well." He said, rather over happy.

Tyerva snapped her head, looking at him. Her fangs bared, as she took a step back away from him.

Hiei twitched, and stood in front of her, "Kurama… I would advise you not to scare her…" He merely said, and looked back to her.

Tyerva looked up to Hiei, being smaller then him. She then stood up normally, closing her eyes, as she calmed herself slowly. Then looked back to Kurama, saying nothing at the moment.

Kurama sighed, "I'm sorry Tyerva, I didn't mean to frighten you." He said gently.

Tyerva looked at him still, and then nodded slowly. "…Quite alright." She muttered, and then looked around again.

Kurama nodded, and then looked to Hiei. He smiled slightly, as he sighed. Looking back to Tyerva, "Tyerva… Dear. Are you hungry?" He asked softly.

Tyerva blinked, and looked back at him. Tilting her head somewhat, she then nodded slowly. "…Yeah, why?" She asked, her eyes shown curiosity. It seemed… when she changed, she lost some of her memory, and the boys realized that now.

Kurama looked at her, "Because, I wish to get you something to eat." He answered gently.

Tyerva watched him, and then surprisingly… smiled softly. "Alright…"

Kurama smiled, and then nodded. "I can take you to the store… So you could get something to eat… of your choice."

Yusuke twitched, and looked to Kurama. "But Kurama, her … form." He said slightly worried like.

Kurama looked over to Yusuke, "It wouldn't matter… All we'd get would be very off looks." He said, smirking slightly.

Hiei smirked, "I'll go as well. Yusuke, you stay with the bonehead, and Kyerga. We'll be back soon." He said.

Tyerva remained quiet. As Yusuke nodded, and then went into the room again.

Hiei, Kurama, and Tyerva. They all soon set out to the nearest store, so they could get food. Duh. Anyways, on the next YuYu chapter. Will Karasu, or even Togoro return for Tyerva? And will Tyerva ever get her normal memories back? All will be reviled on the next, YuYu Chapter!

------------------

_Heh, Wow, that ending was weird. Anyways, please Read and Review! Thanks! 3_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: "Tyerva's Hunger for Meat"

Not long after, Yusuke, Hiei, and Tyerva left for the store. They arrived. Tyerva was somewhat close to Hiei, untrusting of Kurama for the time being. She looked around, ignoring everyone's glares to her look. Yet… the glares were more of a scared/ terrified look. Sighing, Tyerva sniffed the air. Smirking, she then took off for the meat isle.

**Hiei watched her, and looked up to Kurama, "Meat crazy now is she…?"**

**"She is a youkai…" He merely answered, as they both kind of took their time walking over to her. **

**When they got there. Tyerva was gone. Hiei twitched, looking around. Soon, Tyerva though, she came back… Yet she came back out of the back room, where they keep all the big, unready for sale meat. She was carrying a huge piece over her head, some of the blood that hadn't been dripped from it, was dripping on her forehead, making a small line as it slid down her face. And where her hands had it, blood was seeping threw her fingers. She looked to the boys, and smirked. "I found what I want." She merely said. **

**Kurama smirked, looking at her, and nodded. "Alright, Tyerva. Do you need help carrying it?" He asked gently. **

**Tyerva watched him a moment, yet shook her head. "I'll be fine." She answered. **

**The people around her stood in fear. Seeing her size, and her appearance. "Y-You ain't human!" One male shouted.**

**Tyerva, Hiei, and Kurama, all looked over to the one who shouted it. Tyerva smirked, and lifted her head slightly, baring her fangs. As her tail snapped the air, "Oooh, good boy. Yet it's not hard to notice." She growled to him, yet sounded somewhat enjoying their fear. **

**Hiei shook his head, and watched the male. "Just move along, and no one shall get hurt." He stated. **

**The male that shouted, he took a step back. Pure terror in his eyes, Tyerva watched him. Smirking, she tossed the meat to Kurama. Who caught it, holding it, and now watching Tyerva. Tyerva brushed some of the blood off of her hands and onto her shirt. Her ears perked, tail snapping at the air. As she slowly walked towards the male, "Why are you scared?" She asked, more or less jokingly. **

**The male watched her, "I-I'm not scared." He snapped at her.**

**Tyerva blinked, only smirking more now. "Oh, my mistake." She laughed. Then looked to Hiei, "Can I keep him?" **

**Hiei blinked, "…Eh, I don't' care." **

**Kurama sighed, "Nothing I say, will convince you otherwise." **

**Tyerva smirked, and looked back to the male. "Come on then." **

**The male blinked, watching her. "W-Why should I?"**

**"Cause if you don't, I'll kill you, and everyone else in this store. The choice is yours." Tyerva replied, rather over happy. **

**The male twitched, lowering his head slightly. "…Fine." He muttered, going over to her.**

**Tyerva looked at him, "Good boy." She said, as she then went over to Kurama taking the meat from him. **

**Kurama watched her, and sighed. Yet said nothing, as they all went to the cashier. Paying for the carcass, and then leaving. **

**The male stayed next to Tyerva the hole time, watching her. Tyerva walked in front of him, looking around, as the sun rose higher in the sky. **

**Soon they turned the corner of the hotel they were staying at, Tyerva though… Froze. She looked up into the air, yet closed her eyes, and began sniffing the air. Soon… she snapped her head towards the park, looking at it.**

**Kurama watched her, and looked to the park as well. Hiei did as well; both of them ran in front of Tyerva. Tyerva looked to the male, who was scared, and confused at their actions. "…Go to the hotel, and up to room 103, there will be two boys there, and another female. Tell them that you're with us, and they should let you in. Go." She whispered to the male, he looked at her, and nodded. Then took off running. Tyerva tossed the piece of meat onto the ground, "…Show yourself Karasu!" She shouted into the semi-darkness of the park.**

**Soon a slender black shadow appeared in the mist. It was of course Karasu; he slowly walked over to them. Watching Tyerva, his eyes full of sadness. "Tyerva-San… Why'd you leave?" He asked softly.**

**Tyerva twitched, "…L-Like I had a choice." She muttered, lowering her head to him.**

**Hiei looked at her, growling somewhat, he wrapped his arm around her, rather protective like. **

**Karasu looked over at Hiei, "You think that she'll care that you love her or not? She's a demon Hiei." He growled at him.**

**Hiei smirked, "A demon that has lived in the human plane for years." **

**"…Yes, but her memories of that are gone." Karasu stated.**

**Hiei twitched, growling. "You took an innocent girls memory? How low can you go?" He snapped.**

**Karasu sighed, "I did what was needed." **

**Tyerva twitched, and hid behind Hiei, saying nothing. Her tail was wrapped around her waist, and ears pressed back. **

**Karasu watched her actions, "…Tyerva-San, you know where we are… you can come to us at any time… Yet soon. We'll come to get you, for the beginning of the Dark Tournament." He said, and then jumped into the air, vanishing.**

**Tyerva hid behind Hiei, her eyes downcast. **

**Hiei looked back at her, "Don't' worry Tyerva… Nothing will happen." He said, trying to calm her.**

**Kurama sighed, and went over to Tyerva, "Here." He then picked her up, with both arms like he did before.**

**Hiei did nothing yet watch. Then he went over to the meat, and picked it up, as they all walked back to the hotel. **

**When they walked in the door of the room. Kyerga was awake, as she looked over to Kurama, Tyerva, and Hiei. She smiled, yet didn't do anything. Cause Yusuke had told her to relax, and somewhat stay away from Tyerva for some time. The male was sitting in a corner, watching them all. Yusuke himself was sitting on one of the beds; he smiled when they walked in. And of course, Kuwabara was still out. **

**Kurama let down Tyerva who walked over to the male, and knelt down next to him. He looked up at her, fear in his eyes like before. Tyerva then… actually let out a small smile. "Are you hungry?" She asked softly.**

**The male twitched, watching her. His clothes were ragged, and he couldn't be any older then Tyerva herself. …In human years, not demon. Anyone could tell this boy was an orphan. His eyes though… were a somewhat piercing blue. Something that isn't normal in Japan. His hair was pure white as well; it slid down to his shoulders. Where it was cut messily. He then nodded to answer her, "Y-Yeah…" He muttered.**

**Tyerva smiled, and got up, going to the meat. As she used her claws to cut him a nice sized piece off, and then somehow, she took a deep breath, and blew out fire. Cooking the meat instantly. She walked back over to the kid, and handed it to him. She then sat down, and leaned against the wall, closing her eyes. Soon falling asleep.**

**Hiei watched her, as did everyone else. Kurama sighed, and looked out the window.**

**Who is this mysterious boy that Tyerva took out of the store, and why did she take him with her? Will Kyerga and her sister ever be linked like before Tyerva's change? All will be answered, on the next Yu Yu Hakasho Chapter. **

**---------------------------**

_Heh, I like that ending so far… Anyways, Please Read and Review _


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: "Kyerga Changes"**

**Not long after Tyerva fell asleep, Kyerga was the next to wake. It was about noon now; she sat up, looking around. Blinking, she noticed her sister in the corner with the new boy. She tilted her head, and looked to Yusuke. **

**Yusuke was looking out the window as well as Hiei, and Kurama. Of course Kuwabara was still dead asleep. **

**Kyerga slowly and very quietly, got up. Going over to the boys, she poked Yusuke on his shoulder. Making him jump, "What the f…?" He stopped there, from Kurama putting his hand on Yusuke's mouth, to basically shut him up. **

**Tyerva moved around slightly, her ears twitching. Yet she just moved and then fell down against the orphan, who was now asleep as well. **

**Kyerga looked to Yusuke, lowering her head, as she backed away slightly.**

**Yusuke sighed, and opened his arms, and then pulled her into a hug. "It's fine… Don't' worry about it." He whispered into her ear. **

**Kyerga blushed slightly, yet it vanished rather quickly. Closing her eyes, she somewhat relaxed against him. While thinking of her sister, yet she said nothing about it.**

**Yusuke watched her, and looked to Tyerva. Kurama did as well; Hiei though, continued to look outside. Sighing, Yusuke stood up, holding onto Kyerga. "We'll be back." He whispered to Kurama, who merely nodded, watching him now. Yusuke then walked out the door, still holding onto Kyerga. When they got out onto the landing of the hotel. Yusuke put Kyerga down, and then leaned against the railing. They both remained quiet for some time, until Yusuke looked to Kyerga. "…You know that your sister has lost her memory about you… right?" He asked, rather quietly.**

**Kyerga twitched, and looked down the side of the building, them being on the third floor. Sighing quietly, she nodded. "Yes, but… will she ever get them back?" She asked, not even looking to Yusuke.**

**He sighed, "That's the thing. We don't know." Yusuke answered softly. **

**Kyerga nodded, "And until we know that she's on our side, I can't get near her… huh?" She asked.**

**Yusuke looked over to her, "…You know more then I thought… Anyways, Yeah… Unless one of us are with you… then we can make sure she doesn't attack you or anything."**

**Kyerga twitched, hearing the 'attack you'. She lowered her head, "…What if I transformed like her…?"**

**Yusuke looked to her still, "We wouldn't know how to change you."**

**Kyerga nodded, saying no more. **

**Yusuke watched her, "…Let's go back in then." He said, placing an arm around her, and directing her into the room again.**

**She went in, saying nothing, and kept her head down.**

**Tyerva though… Was now awake, she watched Yusuke and Kyerga walk in. Hiei was watching her, while Kurama looked to Yusuke, and began talking to him.**

**The boy next to Tyerva soon stirred, lifting his head from his knees, and rubbing his eyes. **

**Tyerva looked to him, her tail wrapped around her legs, as it twitched at the tip from time to time. She remained silent. As she then glanced over to Kyerga.**

**Kyerga looked back to her, both of them watched each other for some time. But suddenly… Tyerva and Kyerga both nodded. And they disappeared. Hiei, and the others twitched, looking around. Yet the little orphan looked to them, his eyes somewhat unfocused, "…Tyerva-Sama, just took her sister to a … shadow realm… They'll be back…" He muttered.**

**Hiei looked to him, as Kurama went over to him, "How do you know this?"**

**The boy looked up at him, "…Tyerva-Sama told me." **

**Kurama growled, yet did nothing. **

**Meanwhile, Tyerva and Kyerga both appeared. In what looked like a room, yet it was completely black, and covered in shadow. So the only thing they could see… was each other. Tyerva watched her sister for a moment, then spoke, "You're Kyerga… am I correct?"**

**"Yes, sister… You must understand…" Kyerga began.**

**Tyerva held up a hand, and silenced Kyerga. She then walked over to her, circling her, somewhat inspecting her or something. "We share similar looks… Yet… I'm a demon, and you look like a mortal." She said, now standing in front of her. **

**Kyerga sighed, "This person… Named Karasu, he took your memories… We're only half demon, he changed you into that… I have yet to change."**

**Tyerva listened, her ears twitching. She then slowly moved her hand up, and placed it upon Kyerga's cheek. "…Karasu did this to me…?" She asked gently.**

**Kyerga watched her, as she nodded slowly. "Yes sister…"**

**Tyerva began thinking; "I can transfer my energy into you, and change you… If we look alike, I'll believe we're sisters." She suggested.**

**Kyerga blinked, and then smiled gently, nodding. "Y-Yes…" **

**Tyerva nodded, hearing her answer. Then she got somewhat closer, and put her index finger to Kyerga's forehead, closing her eyes… Soon Kyerga was flooded by her sister's energy. **

**Kyerga's eyes went unfocused, as she closed her eyes soon after. Growling somewhat, changing just like how Tyerva did… Soon, she grew a pair of black youkai ears, with the same red tint. Then she grew the same black youkai tail, with the same red tint. Her claws then grew, and then her fangs. Her eyes soon changed into a pure blood red. Now, Tyerva and Kyerga looked completely identical. The only difference, on their forehead, was a yin yang on them both. Scarred in, that they both just got. Tyerva bore the yin, and Kyerga bore the Yang. **

**Tyerva opened her eyes, and took a small step back. Looking at her sister, her eyes somewhat widened, as she smiled. "Kyerga…" She muttered softly.**

**Kyerga looked at her, and smiled as well. They both then embraced each other, and began tearing, yet the tears were a blood red color. **

**When they moved away from each other, both of them brushed the tears away from themselves. Tyerva watched her sister, "Ready to go back then?" She asked.**

**Kyerga nodded, "Ready when you are." **

**They then took a hold of each other's hands, and both vanished. Only to appear in the room with the boys again. **

**Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama all looked to the sisters. Kurama noticed Kyerga's change, and smiled warmly. "You did it…" He muttered to himself.  
Yusuke smiled, looking at them both. "Alright!" **

**Hiei let a very small smile appear in his face, hardly noticeable. **

**Kyerga watched them all, as Tyerva stretched out. Looking around, she looked to Kuwabara, "Is he dead?" She asked, tilting her head.**

**Kyerga looked to Kuwabara as well, "No clue… Wanna put make up on him?" She asked, smirking.**

**Tyerva looked to her, "You read my mind." They both then got some random things, and began putting makeup things on Kuwabara, Yusuke had to stifle a laugh when they finished. **

**"He l-looks better." He managed to say, laughing quietly.**

**The sisters smirked, and stretched out, relaxing for the time being.**

**Will Kuwabara ever wake up? Will Tyerva get some of her memories back…? And what did Karasu mean before… The Dark Tournament? All will be reviled in the next YuYu Hakasho Chapter.**

**------------------------**

_**Hehe, I couldn't help it… Kyerga had to change sooner or later. Anyways, please read and review. 3**_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: "The Rec. Center"

Around midday, the girls were both sleeping. In a corner, both of the clinging to each other. Tyerva's tail was wrapped around them both, as Kyerga's tail did the same thing. The Orphan was sitting next to Tyerva as always, no one knew, but they always wondered why he was so devoted to her. Yusuke was sparring with Kurama, both of them being surprisingly quiet. Hiei was watching them, rather bored looking. Kuwabara though… still remained asleep. Not long after, Tyerva and Kyerga both awoke at the same time. Looking around, as they stretched out. Yawning. Kurama and Yusuke stopped their spar, and looked at them, smiling. Yusuke walked over to them, "Sleep well you two?" He asked.

**Tyerva looked up at him, as Kyerga rubbed her eyes. "Yes…" They both answered at the same time. Yusuke blinked, yet smiled.**

**"Seems like you two are more in tune with each other now that you're in your real forms." Kurama stated, smiling gently at the sight of them.**

**Tyerva stood up, helping Kyerga up, with her still getting used to her powers. The orphan stood as well, watching Tyerva. Tyerva looked at him, and placed a hand on his head, and then ruffled with his hair. He laughed softly, and smiled warmly up to her. **

**Tyerva and Kyerga both shot their heads to Kuwabara, who began to move around. Everyone then looked to him as well. He yawned, sitting up. As he looked to them all, "What? Something on my face…?" He asked.**

**Tyerva smirked, "Of course." She said, pointing to a mirror. **

**He blinked, and got up, going to the mirror. When he looked into it he twitched, "AHH! Who did this? Their dead!" He shouted, looking to them all.**

**Tyerva and Kyerga blinked, "Oh, and you're going to kill us?" They asked, smirking.**

**Kuwabara twitched, and looked to them. Then looked to Kyerga, "You changed as well…" He mumbled.**

**Hiei smirked, "Just noticing you buffoon." **

**The sisters laughed, their tails snapping at the air. **

**Kuwabara looked at them, "Why do you have those weird looking symbols on your heads?"**

**Tyerva looked to him, "We figure its' to tell us apart."**

**"Then again, we could be…"**

**"Mistaking."**

**They began finishing each other's sentences now.**

**Kuwabara blinked, watching them. "Dang…" He sighed, and then went into the restroom, and tried getting the makeup off.**

**Yusuke watched the sisters, smiling lightly.**

**Kurama blinked, stretching out somewhat. "Tyerva, Kyerga… There's a Rec. Center not far from here, and there's a track in the basement… We could take you." He offered.**

**Kyerga looked to him, as did Tyerva. They both nodded, "Sure, that would be fun." They said at the same time, and same tone. **

**Kurama blinked, yet nodded. "Alright. As soon as Kuwabara gets the makeup off, we'll go."  
Everyone nodded, now waiting for Kuwabara.**

**About an hour later, they were making their way to the Rec. Center. Kurama, and Yusuke in the front. Tyerva and Kyerga next to each other, with of course the orphan following Tyerva. And then Hiei and Kuwabara bringing up the rear. **

**When they got there, Kurama of course paid for them all entry. Then he led them to the elevator, and pressed the down button. Soon the door opened, and they got in, going down. When it opened, Tyerva and Kyerga were the first to get out, looking around. Right there was a huge looking road, but it turned a corner, in truth it was a circle, and they could run in that. **

**The orphan stood next to Tyerva, as he then reached over and tugged on her shirt. "Tyerva-Sama… I can't run fast…" He muttered, lowering his head.**

**Tyerva looked over to him, and then smiled lightly. "Climb onto my back." She said, kneeling slightly.**

**He looked at her, and smiled. "Thanks, Tyerva-Sama." He said, then climbed onto her back, and wrapped his arms around her neck. Yet not tight enough to choke her. **

**Tyerva smiled, and held onto his legs so he'd be comfortable for the ride. She looked to Kurama, as he nodded. Then… Kyerga, and Tyerva both took off down the track. Hiei, and the others just sat in a little box thing, where the runners could rest. Waiting for the girls. **

**About five minutes later, Tyerva and Kyerga stopped in front of them, and smiled. **

**Hiei looked up at them, "How many laps?"**

**"About … let's see…"  
"…Ten in one…"  
"…Minute, so about…"**

**"Fifty or so laps." Kyerga finished, both of them finishing their sentences again.**

**Kuwabara twitched, "Fifty?"**

**Hiei looked to him, "They are demons, you bonehead."**

**"Shut up!" Kuwabara snapped to Hiei, folding his arms.**

**Hiei smirked, and looked away. **

**Tyerva then let down the boy, as he stood next to her. Kyerga looked to Tyerva, as they both looked to the boys, "We want to go to the weight lifting room." They both rang together.**

**Kurama looked to them, "Sure." He smiled, as they all got onto the elevator again, soon they walked into the weight lifting room. Tyerva and Kyerga both went to the sit up machines, challenging each other to see who could do more in the fastest time. Thing is, it was a tie. In five minutes, they each got about 235 sit-ups. The boys once again watched, yet Kuwabara and Yusuke went and started lifting weights now.**

**Tyerva soon went to Kuwabara, and Yusuke. Watching them pick up the bars with weights on them. She blinked, "Can I try?" She asked, tilting her head.**

**Kuwabara looked to her, "The dung bells are heavy… So start out small, like Urameshi's."**

**Yusuke laughed, "Yours are lighter then mine." He replied.**

**Tyerva sighed, then went to Yusuke's, and took a breath. Bending down, as she then gripped the weights. Taking another breath, she picked it up with ease, holding it over her head, with one hand. "…This is light." She pouted, tossing it onto the ground, it made a hole in the floor.**

**Yusuke twitched, taking a step back, then whistled. "Woo." He smiled, "Good going."**

**Tyerva smirked, as Kyerga was picking up weights now as well. The orphan was trying his best at the sit-ups; Tyerva soon walked over to him, and started giving him pointers on how to do it. Helping him while he did.**

**Suddenly, someone placed their hand on Tyerva's shoulder, she quickly took the persons' hand and twisted it, standing up, "Who are you and what do you want?" She snapped, looking at the person.**

**All the boys looked as well, watching Tyerva.**

**It was a mortal, he of course was ripped, Tyerva glared at him, waiting for an answer. "Whoa, Whoa… There, There lass. I mean you now 'arm." He said, "I Just saw you pick the weights up, and wondered if you'd be interested in joining the weight lifting club. You'd be a sure hit." He explained. **

**Tyerva glared, as she then let go of his hand; it was twisted, and very red, to a point of turning purple. Tyerva smirked, "I'll join… on one condition. You can beat me in a weight lifting contest." She smirked. **

**He looked at her, "Alright Lass." He smirked, as he held out his other hand.**

**Tyerva took his hand, and they shook on it.**

**What will the outcome be for the weight lifting contest? Find out in the next YuYu Hakasho Chapter!**

**------------------**

_I had to make things somewhat interesting, anyways, please Read and Review! 3 3_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: "The Weight Lifting Contest"

**Tyerva and the person who challenged her started glaring each other down. Kyerga soon walked over, and looked at Tyerva, "Sis, he's a mortal…" She began.**

**Tyerva looked to her, "It's fine Ky… Not like he is a demon himself. His scent is human. Anyways, it might be somewhat fun." She smirked.**

**Kyerga smirked, "Heh. Fine." She stretched out, and walked to Hiei and the others. The orphan smiled, "You can do it." He said to Tyerva, smiling all big like.**

**Tyerva looked to them, and nodded, "Thanks." She then looked back to the guy, who was still smirking down at her. He was somewhat three times as big as her, a few inches taller then Kurama.**

**"Let's make things interesting…" He then said.**

**Tyerva blinked, her ears twitching, and her tail snapping at the air. She smirked, "Go on."**

**"I have three other people here… If you beat all of us, you can ask for _anything_, yet… if we win, even once, you have to do something for us. Alright?"**

**Tyerva pondered for a moment, "Sure." She smirked, and stretched out.**

**Hiei and the other boys twitched, hearing her actually accepting it. Tyerva looked over to them, "Calm down guys, there's no way three mortals can defeat me." She smirked.**

**Hiei sighed, "…You better be right…" He muttered. **

**Kyerga's ears twitched, as she looked to him, saying nothing, as she then looked back to Tyerva. "Go sis!" She smiled.**

**The guy who challenged her smirked, "By the way, my name is Kenji." He said, somewhat bowing then. "I'll go get my teammates." He then walked out of the room.**

**Tyerva watched him, "Eh…" She sighed, and walked over to Kurama and them. **

**Kurama watched her, "Are you sure you can handle this?"**

**"Yeah, I'll be fine." She smiled, stretching out again.**

**The orphan smiled, saying nothing. As Kuwabara then looked to him, "Who's the small fry?" He asked.**

**Tyerva looked at him, "He's my height, so you calling Kyerga and I small?" She snapped.**

**Kuwabara twitched, "Sorry, Sorry… Just wondering who he is."**

**Kurama nodded, "I'd like to know that myself."**

**Tyerva sighed, and looked to him. "Introduce yourself." She said, smiling lightly.**

**The orphan blinked, then nodded. Looking to the others, "I'm Atir." He said, bowing. **

**Kurama smiled, "Nice to meet you then Atir…" **

**Tyerva ruffled with his hair, "Yeah, yeah… Funny ain't it? Seeing how Kyerga and I are the last of the youkai half demons. He's the last of the Siberian Tiger demons." She said, rather carelessly.**

**Kurama, Hiei twitched, "What? A Siberian Tiger?" **

**"Yup, full blood though…" Tyerva answered, looking to them. **

**Atir smiled, as he then closed his eyes. Soon a pair of Siberian Tiger ears appeared on either side of his head. He grew a tail to match it, his claws grew, and his fangs did as well. He looked more or less like a cat version of the sisters. He opened his eyes; they were a golden color, with slits for the pupils. He also now had whisker marks on his cheeks.**

**Kurama and the others watched him. Kurama smiled and nodded, "So it wasn't a coincident that you took him out of the store."**

**"Nope, I knew… From looking at his energy, I just helped him find it." She said, smiling.**

**Before another word was said, Kenji was back, with two others. They basically looked like him, completely ripped, and looking high of themselves. Kenji walked over to Tyerva, "You ready to lose?" **

"Nope, but are you?"  
"I wouldn't be so sure of yourself lass. We've beaten demon's much stronger then you."

**Tyerva shrugged, "Whatever, Little girls first… Kenji." She smirked, as they walked over to the weights.**

**Kenji laughed, "I like her." He said, the others laughed as well. He then walked over to one of the dung bells, bending over and picking it up. It was about 100lbs. He held it over his head, and then put it back on the ground. "Come on Sheila, you're turn." He said, moving away from it.**

**She blinked, "100lbs. And that's it?" She sighed, going over, as she then picked it up with only one hand, yawning. "Come on… that was nothing. One down, two to go." She smirked, tossing the dung bell onto the ground. Making yet another indent. **

**Kenji twitched, yet laughed. "These guys are more stronger then me…" he said.**

**Another boy walked over to her, "I'm known as Mike." He bowed.**

**Tyerva blinked, "An American name…" She muttered, only so she could hear it.**

**Mike walked over to the 200lbs dung bell, bent down, and taking a breath. As he then lifted it into the air, soon though he dropped it, "Beat that." He said, smirking. **

**Tyerva stretched, going over to the 200lbs dung bell, she rubbed her hands together, and then bent down, gripping the bar. She then took a breath, and picked it up with ease, yet she used to hands this time, as she tossed it to the other side of the room. "Two down… One to go." She smirked, as she looked to the last one.**

**The last one watched her, and then smirked. "You can do 200lbs… what about 350lbs.?" He asked, moving over to her. "By the way… I'm called Skye…" He stated, not even bowing, as he walked to the 350lbs dung bell, and bent down. Taking a very deep breath, he lifted it up, having some difficulty with it, yet he got it up after a moment. He then dropped it onto the ground "Top that." He smirked, somewhat panting like.**

**Tyerva looked to it, and then to him. She shrugged, "I can go higher." She smirked.**

**"Oh yeah?"**

**"Yep…I'll prove it to." She said, as she walked over to the 400lbs dung bell. **

**The boys laughed, "No girl could lift that." Kenji stated.**

**"I'm not a normal girl." She merely stated, as she bent down, the yin symbol on her head started glowing, as she then gripped the bar, she then took a deep breath, picking it up, rather slowly… yet she got it up over her head. She smirked, and then tossed it to the ground, looking to the very stunned boys. "Now, I get whatever I want huh?" She smirked.**

**Kenji sighed, "Yes, that was part of the deal."**

**Tyerva smirked… somewhat insanely like, "Fine, I get to take you to the shadow realm… and then…" She ran her finger across her neck.**

**Kenji twitched, "W-Wait, you're not going to kill us… A-are you?"**

**"Yep, I'm a demon… a blood lust one." She smirked, as they all vanished. Appearing into the shadow realm as before… **

**----------------------**

_**Heheh, come on, she is a demon… 3 anyways, Please read and review! 3333333333333333333**_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen: "Tyerva's Wish"

Kenji jumped, looking around into the shadowed abyss. He then looked to Tyerva, who was near them, her hands twitching.

**Meanwhile, Yusuke twitched, "If she kills them…" **

**"She'll get into huge trouble with the underworld…" Kurama finished.**

**"That's why I'm going to stop her." Said a somewhat nasally voice. **

**"Koenma?" Yusuke shouted into the area.**

**A baby like person soon appeared in front of them, holding a pacifier in his mouth. Holding up a piece sign with his fingers, "The one and only. Now I'm going to stop her." He then vanished. **

**In the Shadow Realm, Tyerva took a step forward to the boys. "Who wants to die first?" She asked, rather evil like.**

**Kenji backed away with the other boys, all of them trying to act somewhat tough. **

**"Tyerva! Stop!" Soon appeared Koenma's voice. **

**Tyerva blinked, as she looked around. Her ears twitching, as they tried to locate the voice. **

**Soon Koenma appeared, looking at her. "Tyerva, you mustn't hurt them." He panted, still somewhat exhausted from the trip to find them of course. **

**Tyerva watched him, her ears focused upon Koenma. Her tail snapping at the air, leaving a more visible line of energy. "Yeah? And who's going to stop me?" She snapped, somewhat smirking.**

**Koenma sighed, "Tyerva, I had to explain to Hiei. I'm Koenma, ruler of the underworld. If you so kill a human, you'd have to be put under arrest. Yusuke would do it…" He explained.**

**Tyerva glared at him, "…Fine…" She muttered, believing him for now. She then snapped her head towards the cowering boys. "…Tell anyone of me, and I will hunt you down. And trust me…" She smirked evilly, "I don't need to kill for fun." She stated.**

**Kenji twitched, "O-Okay, Okay… J-Just let us go." He whined. The other two boys nodded as well, yet said nothing. **

**Tyerva sighed, "Fine." She growled at Koenma, basically blaming him for ruining her fun. Not at all believing that Yusuke'd take her in now. Sighing though, she then let down the Shadow Realm, and the boys ran out of the weight center. **

**Koenma watched Tyerva, as he hovered next to her. She shook her body out, and then walked over to her sister and the others. "Who's the baby?" She asked, gesturing to Koenma.**

**Yusuke, and Kuwabara started laughing. "We're not the only one's that say that to him!" **

**Tyerva watched them, blinking slowly. "…Answer." She merely said. Her voice somewhat cold, since she just was ridden of her fun, she was in a bad like mood.**

**Yusuke sighed, and looked to her. "Chill. Look, he is Koenma, ruler of the underworld and whatnot." He explained.**

**Tyerva looked to Koenma, who smirked. Then just vanished. She growled to where he was, "…He took my fun." She merely stated.**

**Hiei then spoke, "If he didn't interfere, then Yusuke here would've had to take you in." He merely stated.**

**Kurama, Yusuke, and everyone else looked to him. Kurama was next to speak, "Hiei, giving advice?" He smiled lightly.**

**Hiei scoffed, "…I just don't want her to get into trouble, before the tournament." **

**"Hiei, we don't know if she has to join…" Kurama added.**

**"Wouldn't hurt to make sure." Hiei snapped.**

**"Okay, Okay…"**

**Tyerva sighed, "… Fine." She folded her arms, looking around. **

**Atir looked to her, and walked over to her. "Please calm down mistress… I wouldn't want you to get into any trouble…" He muttered to her.**

**Tyerva blinked, as she looked to Atir. She smiled lightly, and nodded. "Alright Atir…" She sighed, as she calmed down somewhat.**

**Kurama and Hiei watched Atir, basically wondering why Tyerva listened to him, more then she did them. **

**Kyerga watched Atir, watching the area. Tyerva's tail swayed now, the line was still there, yet it was dimmer. Since her tail wasn't snapping the air. Her ears though remained twitching, as she listened for any odd sounds in the area. **

**Sighing, Yusuke looked to everyone, "Shall we head back to the hotel then…?" He asked.**

**Tyerva and Kyerga nodded at the same time, "Sure." They muttered, walking together, as Atir followed Tyerva. They both began walking out of the Rec. Center. **

**The boys began following them, Kuwabara next to Yusuke, behind the sisters. Then Hiei, and Kurama bringing up the back. Both of them watching Atir, _"…Hiei, can you hear me?" _Kurama asked, basically talking with telepathy.**

**Hiei looked to Kurama, _"Yeah…?" _He merely answered.**

**_"…I don't know, but I don't trust that… Atir very well…"  
"I agree…"_**

_**"What should we do?"**_

**_"…Let's just see what happens…" _Hiei answered back, as he turned his head back to Atir, watching him. **

**Of course Atir was walking next to Tyerva, yet on his face was a different expression, like… he was planning something, as he watched Tyerva out of the corner of his eye. **

**Hiei glared at this, yet did and said nothing to Kurama or the others. **

**Soon they got back to the hotel, as everyone was walking into the room. Hiei went to Tyerva, "May I speak to you for a moment?" He asked her, somewhat quietly.**

**Tyerva blinked, and then nodded. "Sure."  
Kyerga looked at her, as Tyerva smiled to her. "Don't' worry, I'll be in, in a moment, take Atir." She said, as Atir nodded going over to Kyerga. **

**When everyone was in the room, for the exception of Hiei, and Tyerva. Hiei took Tyerva's wrist, and began walking her down the row of rooms. "…Tyerva… I need to talk to you about Atir…" He finally said at the end of the row, near the stairs. **

**Tyerva blinked, as she looked up at him. Hiei of course being somewhat taller then she was. "What about him?" She asked tilting her head. **

**"…Kurama and I don't trust him really… and why… just why do you listen to him more then you do us?"**

**Tyerva twitched, as she listened to him. Her ears lowered, as she looked away from Hiei. Now watching the pool, where a good number of kids were playing. "…See Hiei… That's something even I don't know… Just for some reason… I listen to him more… like… a voice in my head is telling me to do so…" She murmured.**

**Hiei sighed, as he watched her, and then went closer to her. "…Tyerva… What kind of voice…?" He asked, rather seriously.**

**Tyerva twitched, as she looked to him again. Lowering her body somewhat, as if she was inferior… then again in her mind she was to Hiei. "…J-Just someone telling me to do as he-he says… H-He disguises his voice…" She murmured fearfully.**

**Hiei blinked, watching her movements. He sighed, "Shh…" He wrapped his arms around her frame, holding her close to his own body. Her head laid upon his chest. "…Tyerva, I know its' scary for someone to be telling you something in you head… just you need to ignore that…" He explained softly, as if trying to calm her down. **

**Yet before another word was spoken, they both felt hands upon their heads. "Say nothing." Came Karasu's voice, as he watched him. **

**Hiei twitched, looking at him, more or less glaring.**

**Tyerva whimpered, as she had a somewhat death grip to Hiei now.**

**----------------**

_**Hehe, okay… I had to stop it there… Please read and review! 33 3**_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen: "Karasu returns… again"

With Hiei still glaring at Karasu, and Tyerva glued to Hiei. Karasu watched them both, as he then looked to Tyerva. "How's the little girl…?" He asked, the mask though, hid a smirk forming on his mouth. Basically meaning Tyerva.

Tyerva whimpered, and then buried her face in Hiei's shirt.

Karasu watched her, as he then looked to Hiei. "I've come with a message. From Togoro… and I quote, 'The Dark Tournament will start in two months, get five players, and the winner gets the sisters'." Karasu recited.

Hiei growled, "…And if we refuse?"

"Dear Hiei… You know that's not an option." He answered, rather mocking like.

Hiei glared at him, his Tegon eye in clear view, even with his headband in place.

Karasu bent down, and nudged his head against Tyerva's, "See you at the Tournament." He merely stated, before vanishing into the now darkening sky.

Tyerva looked to where Karasu vanished, and then let go of Hiei. Watching the ground.

Hiei blinked, and looked to her, "…Tyerva…?"

Tyerva looked up to him, her eyes emotionless. "…C-Could we go for a walk… or something…?" She merely asked… Very quietly.

Hiei looked to her, and then nodded. "Yeah. I'll go worn the others." He said, as he then vanished. Yet only to reappear moments later, "Alright, they know…" He stated, before taking Tyerva's hand.

Tyerva looked at him, and smiled lightly. Then hugged herself with her other arm, and began walking down the stairs with Hiei.

Hiei watched Tyerva out of the corner of his eye. Now thinking.

After a good bit, they got to the park. Tyerva sat down on one of the benches, while Hiei stood next to her. It was darker now, more or less night.

After a few non-talking moments, Hiei looked to Tyerva, "…Hey Tyerva?"

She blinked, and looked over to him. "Yeah?" She asked, rather curiously.

Hiei sighed, and began thinking for a moment. Then looked to her again, "Look… You know of my Tegon eye… right?" He asked… seriously.

Tyerva blinked, and nodded slowly. "Yes, How couldn't I?"

Hiei sat next to her, watching her closely, "Do you know why I had it put in?"

"No…?"

"Cause of my sister… I always wanted to watch over her… Of course the surgery was very painful… Yet I lived through it."

Tyerva watched him, "…Your sister…?"

"Yeah… She's more or less my half sister. Yet that's not what I wanted to ask…"

"Go on…"

"I was wondering if you'd like one… I could take you to the doctor who put this on me. That would stop the voices, and give you more powers… For the tournament…" He mumbled, watching her still.

Tyerva blinked, and lowered her head slightly. "…Hah, sure… why not?" She stretched out, "What's a little pain to get stupid voices in my head… Maybe I'll actually win against some demons at the tournament."

Hiei watched her, and nodding to her answer. "Well, I've already advised Kurama. Everyone's gone to train; your sister will stay with Kuwabara and Kurama plus Atir… We'll join them after you get the Tegon Eye. Yusuke has gone to his master… Genki for more training." Hiei began explaining.

Tyerva nodded to some of the things he explained, "Alright then…" She smiled, as her ears twitched, and tail swayed. "Shall we leave then?" She asked, standing.

Hiei nodded, and stood up as well. "It's in the demon world. So you'll get to see your old home… We can run by it if you want."

Tyerva blinked, and smiled gently. "Sure." She stretched out, as Hiei then took her by the arm, as a rip in the air next to them suddenly appeared. Hiei stepped through it like it was nothing, and then Tyerva followed him.

When they appeared, they both were in front of a huge kind of run down building. The area around them was nothing Tyerva remembered, in her life as a mortal. It was dark, and evil looking. Hiei held onto Tyerva's arm still, as he banged on the door of the building. "Open up!"

Soon a doctor looking person opened the door, looking at them both. "Long time no see Hiei… and who's this…?" He asked, looking to Tyerva.

Hiei smirked, "This is Tyerva… She's come for a Tegon Eye as well. We don't have much time." He quickly explained.

"The Tyerva…?" He smirked under his doctor's type mask. "It's not to smart for her to travel the darkest pits of hell now Hiei… As you well know."

"Shut up, and get to work." Hiei snapped at him.

"Okay, okay… Miss Tyerva, please follow me." The doctor said, as he turned around, and began walking.

Tyerva looked to Hiei, who nodded. Tyerva sighed, as she began following the doctor. Not long after they came upon a bed type thing, as the doctor had Tyerva lay on it. Soon she was strapped down, "Sorry Tyerva, but I have to hold you down like this… With the immense pain of the Tegon Eye, you'd claw your own eyes out." He explained.

Tyerva sighed, "Can we get this over with?"

"Heh, the rumor's were true… You do have a bad attitude." The doctor chuckled, as he then hit a few buttons on the pad next to her. As a verity of things soon came down…

Tyerva watched them all; when it hit her skin she began screaming in pain.

Hiei meanwhile, was waiting outside, he sighed hearing her. "…Just bare it Tyerva…" He muttered, waiting.

A good few hours later, the doors opened to the building. Hiei looked at them. The doctor was the first to come, "She's fine… and the operation was a success."

"Where is she?" Hiei snapped, yet was relieved.

"Resting, you can go see her if you want… It took a good strain on her body, so she'll be somewhat weaker for the rest of the day."

Hiei nodded, as he then vanished. Going to find Tyerva… Not long after he spotted her, now in one of the resting room things, laying on a bed, her body twitching from time to time.

When Hiei got to her, he looked at the eye first. It was pure black, with a red slit. He smirked, and then placed a hand on her face, "Tyerva…?"

She jumped, as her normal eyes snapped open, looking at him. She smiled, "… I…it worked…" She mumbled.

Hiei nodded, smiling somewhat now. "The doc. said you'd be somewhat weak for the day, and with me I was twitchy…" He sighed, "Come, we've overstayed our welcome. And you being … you, people will get the word that you're here, and everyone would come." He explained.

Tyerva sighed, as she then nodded. "Kay…" She then forced her body up on her elbows, and then flung her legs over the side of the bed. Hiei watched her, as he then helped her stand. She blinked, looking around, her Tegon Eye now fully open. She smiled, "Sweet." She merely said, as Hiei smirked. Knowing she enjoyed the new accessory on her head. They both soon left.

-------------------------------  
_Alright, well that's going to be fun to explain… Anyways, Please read, and Review! P_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen: "Both Tegon Eye's… Working Together"

**Not long after they left the doctor's area of hell. With Hiei basically holding onto Tyerva, so she wouldn't fall flat onto her face. With her new Tegon eye in place, her body remained highly twitchy. Yet she tried not to show any pain to Hiei, or any of the other demons they past. Knowing if she was to let them know she was weak, they'd be all over her. And not in a good way… **

**Hiei sighed, glaring at all the demons that watched them. Though, Tyerva managed not to pay much attention to the demons. Rather she began thinking, about this 'Dark Tournament' that Karasu was telling them. She had her head somewhat down, thinking. Hiei glanced over to her, and blinked. "…I know you're thinking about the Tournament. Yet for now, just try to relax. We can head to you, and your' sisters old home… or we can just head back to the human plane to train. I leave the decision to you." Hiei told Tyerva, stopping dead in their tracks.**

**Tyerva merely glanced over to Hiei, "…I'd rather go see my old home. How far is it?"**

**"Only a few miles… Now with you're advanced speed from the Tegon eye… It will only take a matter of minutes." Hiei merely answered. **

**Tyerva smirked, and then nodded her head. Her tail snapping at the air once again, leaving a fine red energy streak. "Fine with me then." **

**And with those words, Tyerva, and Hiei both began running towards Tyerva and Kyerga's home. **

**About four or so minutes after they began running, Hiei began to slow down. Tyerva fallowed his suit. Looking around, she spotted a run down house, around average size, yet it was barred off with iron bars, insuring no demon could get in. Tyerva smirked, "Just how I remember it…" She merely muttered, somehow getting a few slivers of their childhood there. Hiei though remained silent, watching Tyerva's movements. Tyerva smiled, as she began walking to the house. Going to the code panel, and using her powers to make it visible to them. She muttered something into it, and then pressed a good number of buttons. The iron bars in the walkway vanished, making a little path to walk on to get to the house. She looked back to Hiei, and then beckoned him to her. He blinked, smirking, and then walked casually over to her. They both walked into the house, looking around. It was full of spiders, and mold. It had everything of a house, not taken care of for years. Tyerva though, looked around like nothing was wrong with it. She let her glance stop at a chest in the far corner, tilting her head to the side slightly. She went over to it, blowing the dust off of the nameplate. It had her name upon it; she smirked. And for the first time, she took out a necklace that was around her neck, yet it had upon it a key. She examined it for a moment, and then slowly stuck it into the lock of the chest. Turning it, then she opened the chest. Inside it was just pure black, in truth it had a spell on it, so if someone actually got into it, it was just black to him or her. Yet in truth, it had a number of rare and valuable spell books. She closed the lid, seeing nothing wrong with it. And then with her already weakened body, she then picked the heavy chest up. Hiei twitched, going to her side, "Tyerva, are you sure that's wise? I can carry it…" He began.**

**Yet Tyerva merely cut him off, "No, I'll… Be fine." She muttered, clearly at a strain just to hold it. **

**Hiei shook his head, "You're still weak from the operation…" He protested. Though admiring her will even in her weakened state. **

**Tyerva smirked, looking to him. "And I care…? Look, I'm sure my body will hold. Let's just get back to the human plane." She merely stated, shifting her arms to get a better hold of the chest. **

**Hiei nodded, as his Tegon eye began glowing once again, a tear in the air appeared, he stepped through it, and waited on the other side for Tyerva. She sighed, taking one last glance around her old home, then took a step threw the portal. **

**Once to the human plane, they appeared in the park once again. Tyerva sighed, looking around. Being in Hell killed her usual eyesight, and so she had to adjust her eyes to the brightness once again. Yet now her chest was in full view, and color… Even though it was pure black, it had red streaks on it, plus a few rare ass jewels in the casing. She looked to Hiei, smiling, she then spoke, "Lead the way…" She merely said, meaning lead the way to the others.**

**Hiei nodded, as they both vanished from view… Using of course the Tegon eye's as a guide line…**

**Kurama meanwhile, was whipping Atir and Kuwabara into shape. In a far distant forest, miles away from any city, town… anything. Atir learned fast, yet Kuwabara was somewhat slower. Kyerga though, had managed to learn everything before both of them, and was training by herself now. Yet still in view of Kurama, who was keeping an eye on her. Kurama though, while blocking a hit from Kuwabara, froze. Looking around, he smiled. Two shadows appeared near them, they soon walked into the sun, and appeared to be Hiei, and Tyerva of course. Tyerva was smirking mockingly, as she set down the heavy chest. Then she shook out her weary arms, looking to them all. "Hey guys, Miss me?" She asked her Tegon eye hidden by a headband Hiei had given her. **

**Kyerga smiled, laughing, she ran over to her sister, and hugged her. The same with Atir, Tyerva smiled, hugging them both back. Her tail actually swaying now.**

**Kurama walked over to Hiei, looking at him. "She looks stronger then you did, after you got your operation…" He mocked somewhat. **

**Hiei snapped his head towards him, "Yeah, yeah… she's got guts… Just try picking up her chest there." Hiei stated, pointing to it.**

**Kurama blinked, going over to it, slinking his hands threw the iron handles, yet when he tried picking it up, it only went about a foot off the ground, yet he then dropped it. On impact it make a dent in the earth. "Holy!" Kurama looked to it, and laughed. "She carried that all the way here?"  
Hiei nodded, "We have a good partner for the Tournament." **

**Kurama nodded, "Kyerga isn't half bad herself… Fast learner, yet Tyerva might be a better choice to fight." **

**"Well… we train." Hiei merely said. Kurama nodded.**

**Unknowing to Atir and her own sister Tyerva has the new Tegon eye. Having gotten that new strength, will she be a better fighter, or will her weakened body give up on her…? All will be reveled in the next YuYu Hakusho Chapter! **

**------------------------**

_**Yay! Finished with Fifteen… Now if I can finish my book I'm going to publish… x.x; Anyways, Please read and Review! 3 **_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen: "Tyerva's Downfall"**

**A few hours after Tyerva, and Hiei arrived at the place where the others were fighting. Tyerva was soon on her ass, panting. Everyone was watching her, confused on how she got so tired so fast. Kurama was the first to her aid, "Tyerva? You okay…?" He asked softly.**

**She merely sighed, and stood up, brushing the dust off her pants. Saying nothing, yet her eyes showed complete tiredness. Which she wasn't about to show anyone, she merely then got into a fighting pose, ready to resume her fight. **

**Hiei sighed, going over to her. "Tyerva, you need to relax… and rest. You're pushing it…" He muttered to her.**

**Tyerva looked up at him, her tail snapping at the air even more now. She panted still, watching him, for the longest time. Soon though, her body seemed to die on her, and she collapsed to the ground, clutching her stomach. Being in great pain, it was just the easiest to hold at the moment. **

**Kurama and Hiei of course were the first to her side, Hiei picked up Tyerva's small, shaking frame. Now cursing himself for letting Tyerva's condition get this bad. Kurama sighed, "Enough for today, everyone needs to rest." He shouted to everyone, addressing even himself and Hiei. **

**Tyerva held her stomach, completely unaware of the things happening around herself, as she clutched at her heart now. Panting, her ears lay flat back, and tail between her legs. The headband that she wore around her head began to glow, but suddenly… She froze, not breathing, as if she was holding her own breath. Not shaking… Nothing. Kurama and Hiei knelt next to her, "Tyerva…?" Kurama muttered softly.**

**Hiei growled softly, as he then tore off her headband, looking to her Tegon eye. It was normal looking, pure black, with of course a red cat like slit in the middle. He then looked over to Kurama, "You remember the antidote, that you gave me right?" Hiei snapped at him.**

**Kurama looked to him, and nodded. "Yes, but that'll take a few hours… When I found you, I already had some brewed up…" **

**Hiei nodded, "I'll see what I can do for her now, you begin making some up." He ordered.**

**Kurama nodded, "Kay." He then got up, and dashed off into the woods, going to get the herbs needed. **

**Atir stood next to Kyerga for the time being, watching Tyerva. Kyerga meanwhile, was watching the area. Kuwabara was leaning against a tree, knowing there was nothing he could do. So he just watched like Atir. **

**Tyerva slowly began breathing once again, as Hiei laid his head down to her chest, checking her heartbeat… He swore when he noticed it was slowly stopping. She had over done herself with the training, and in her weakened state. **

**A few hours later Kurama returned, holding a vile, with pink fluid in it's contents. "Got it." He said, kneeling down next to Tyerva again. He sighed, taking a breath, he opened the vile, and moved it over her Tegon eye… Dropping a few drops within it. Then he slinked his arm under her head, lifting her up slightly, putting the vile to her lips. "Tyerva… Please, if you can hear me… Try to swallow this…" He murmured. He tipped the vile, allowing a few drops to go into her mouth, making sure she was in a good state to drink it all. Somewhat like a miracle she actually swallowed the pink liquid. Kurama smiled, and gave her the rest of the vile. Tyerva of course, swallowed the rest of it, after a moment, her eyes flickered open; they were a dull gray. **

**Tyerva looked around somewhat, looking to the one holding her, and the one next to her. Then spotted her over joyful sister, and Atir. Both over joy for Tyerva being okay. Tyerva's breathing remained deep, and ragged, yet she was slowly getting better once again. She looked to Kurama, "…T…Thanks…" She mumbled.**

**Kurama shook his head, while smiling himself. "It's not a problem… just for now, don't speak, and don't move much…" He told her, brushing his hand down her face. **

**Tyerva looked to him, trying her best not to blush at his movement. Yet she couldn't help much of it… so a light reddish-pink bloomed across her face. She nodded, looking away, trying to hide her blush, closing her eyes. **

**Kurama blinked, and then smiled watching her. Hiei though, somewhat glared at Kurama, yet didn't let him see it… Hiei sighed, and sat down more relaxed like. Yet he glanced to Kyerga, who was once again looking around. "Something up?"**

**Kyerga started, and looked to him, she smiled somewhat, and shook her head. "N-No, nothing at all…" She muttered, yet she then began looking around again. **

**Hiei watched her, knowing she was lying, yet… he decided not to pay much attention to it for the time being. He sighed, looking around. It was getting darker by the minute. Kuwabara had already fallen asleep, leaning against the same tree. Yet now sitting. Atir was curled up by a bush, trying to fall into a light sleep. Kyerga was now sitting down, her eyes closed, yet not at all asleep. Kurama looked to Hiei, and then picked up Tyerva softly, handing her to him. "Watch Tyerva… I'm going to scout the place out." He muttered so, only Hiei could hear him. **

**Hiei took Tyerva softly in his arms, looking up at Kurama; he nodded. Watching Kurama take off into the darkness, Hiei then turned his attention to Tyerva, he smiled, noticing she had fallen asleep. Knowing she needed the rest, yet he stayed awake, watching the area, in case someone was close by… **

**Is there a stranger nearby the tired hero's? Or was Kyerga imagining things…? Will Tyerva ever get feeling better…? All will be reviled in the next YuYu Hakusho! **

**---------------------------**

_**Love it… Finished with Sixteen! Yay Alright, please Read and Review! No flames! 3**_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen: "Attack in the Darkness"

Sometime after Kurama had left, Tyerva stirred somewhat, the pain had appeared in her body once more. She winced, still being held by Hiei… yet he was dead out now. She looked up to him, and looked around then. Her wolven eyes able to see in the darkest places. She sighed, blinking. Her ears twitched, for some reason she heard distant footsteps. Seeing everyone in her group, all of whom dead asleep. Wiggling out of Hiei's grip, she rolled away from him somewhat, and sat up. Looking around, she paid no more attention to her pain. She bore her fangs, seeing a shadow run past them. She was about to wake everyone up, when she felt cold hands upon her mouth, and around her chest. Holding her. She whimpered somewhat, hardly making any noise, as she looked behind her to see her capturer.

**It looked like a ninja at the first look, yet it was a ninja demon. He wore of course a mask around his face, and fingerless gloves. Wearing all black of course. All that could be seen on his face was his dark blue eyes. He was looking down at her, shaking his head as if telling her not to fight or anything. **

**Tyerva though, being in her weakened state, even if she wanted to she couldn't fight. Her tail lay limp at her side, and ears lay flat on her head. Her Tegon eye was closed, something in the medication that Kurama had given her somewhat weakened her Tegon eye. She whined softly though, unable to move due to the great strength of her captor. **

**It seemed like her captor was the only ninja there, yet she was wrong in believing so… There was many around them, yet their target… was her. So they paid no attention to the sleeping others. The one that had a hold on her soon removed his mask, showing his true demon self. His eyes of course were the dark blue, his hair was an even darker blue and it went down to his shoulders. He had various scars upon his face, yet… he seemed hot. According to Tyerva… Though she knew he was dangerous, and she needed to worn the others as soon as she could. Her captor bore his fangs, as if knowing what she was thinking. He moved his mouth closer to her wolven ears, "…Relax Tyerva… Nothing shall happen to yas…" He muttered, for some reason, Tyerva's strength just died on her. Like his voice put her into a trance, all she could do was lay there, and feel what was happening around her. Her eyes even felt heavy, and not due to lack of sleep. Yet she soon felt a sharp pain on the back of her neck, and she blacked out…**

**"Hah, I can't believe we got her…" "It was soooo easy!" "We still half to be on alert though, she does have serious power…" A number of hushed voices was heard by the slowly awakening Tyerva. It felt like she was on a normal feeling bed, with a cover over her. Her tail was hidden by it, as was her body except her head. Her tail began twitching at the tip, unnoticeable by her captors. Her ears lay flat unmoving, as she continued to listen to them. Soon though, she got very uncomfortable, and needed to move. Taking a soft, and highly quiet breath, she made a groaning noise, like someone half awake, yet she then turned around facing away from her captors, and curled up underneath the blanket, acting like she was still asleep, by breathing deeply. **

**Her captors of course looked over to her, watching her carefully, yet they did nothing, and went back to their talking.**

**Tyerva sighed quietly, as she opened her eyes, completely hidden underneath the blanket; her Tegon eye was still closed. Which made her worry, cause she couldn't call for Hiei without it… **

**After a few minutes though… Tyerva twitched, needing to sneeze, which she knew if she did it would giver her cover… Whining softly, yet quietly enough so they couldn't hear her. She rubbed her nose, hoping the sneeze wouldn't come up… yet to her much discomfort… it did. Sneezing, her captors looked to her once again; now knowing she was awake. One of them walked over to her, and sat on the edge of the bed. He soon gripped the blanket, and pulled it down so the top half of Tyerva could be seen. Tyerva whimpered, curling up into a tight ball, making sure her face couldn't be seen. Her tail wrapped up along with her body, and ears of course lay flat. **

**The captor that was sitting on the bed with her, was the one who caught her… His dark blue eyes scanned Tyerva of all her movement, as he then lay his hand upon her head, smirking somewhat. "…Now, now Tyerva… I've told you I wouldn't harm you…" He softly said, yet once again… his voice put Tyerva into something like a trance. Her body went limp, yet she had more energy to keep her eyes open this time, as her body uncurled somewhat from the limpness of it. Her eyes quickly darted to look to him, her own fangs over lapping her lower lip, as she soon shut her eyes, and moved back into the ball slightly. **

**Her captor soon slinked his arms around her frame, holding her in his arms now. He looked down at her, still smirking. "Tyerva… If we meant any harm… we would've done it by now… don't you agree?" He asked gently.**

**Tyerva whimpered, as she opened her eyes somewhat, looking up at her captor. Her eyes connected with his, as she watched him for some time… Then for some reason somewhat trusted him, yet not completely. She nodded slowly, as she then broke their eye connection, and she looked around the room… Watching the other Ninja, they looked a lot like the one holding her. Yet they of course had different weapons, hair colors, and styles… Yet they all wore some kind of black for the ninja in them. **

**Her captor smiled gently, "See? We mean you no harm." He softly stated once again, still holding her of course.**

**Tyerva looked up at him, and smiled somewhat, nodding. **

**He soon blinked, "Oh, how rude of me… My name is Shori." He stated, letting her onto her feet. **

**What will happen to Tyerva, and why did the ninja's kidnap her? Will Hiei, Kurama or any of the other Hero's find her? All will be reviled in the next… YUYU Hakusho Chapter!**

**------------------------**

_**Alright, please read and review… No Flames! 3**_


End file.
